My Childhood Crush
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: The past haunts you in the most unexpected ways. I, Lucy Heartfilia can attest to that. Beside me is my annoying childhood friend/fiancé, Sting Eucliffe. How did this happen? Apparently, When I was young, I was in love with Sting Eucliffe. Poor me... (Full summary inside) StiLu.
1. Prologue

Hello :3

Here's a new story. Just to make it clear. It's after the Tenroujima incident. Also in this story, Jude is still alive.

**Summary:**

The past haunts you in the most unexpected ways. I, Lucy Heartfilia can attest to that. Beside me is my annoying childhood friend/fiancé, Sting Eucliffe.

How did this happen? Well— Let's just say our parents took the chance of our lack of knowledge when we were a child and made us swear to marry each other. Apparently, when I was young I was in love with Sting Eucliffe

Poor me...

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Fairy Tail. Never did, Never will.

Also, The Extremely Cute Chibi Lucy was made by **Plumasdeamor**. Follow her in **DeviantART**, her drawings are all really Cute~3

Thanks to my awesome beta-reader for the good work in correcting my mistakes, Thank you**DiamondAnime**-chan!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a usual day in my usual apartment, doing my usual things like writing my novel after being woken up by Natsu with an accidental punch. When THAT arrived.

A letter that I would never have expected from the sender. Who is it? It's my Dad, Jude Heartfilia. After coming back from the Tenroujima incident, I found out that he had finally risen back to the economic community as one of the richest people in the world.

He was still as strict, calm and collected as always but from time to time, I would see a smile on his face and after thinking about it...I understood he just wanted the best for me.

Right now, Even though we're apart, we're a happy family. He had taken all my fees and decided to pay for them, saying, "It would be an embarrassment for the Heartfilia family if the head forces his daughter to work." but I knew he was just worried for me.

So why did a letter coming from him shock me? Well— It was because It had a note in the front of the cover threatening that If I don't follow his orders, he would take me back to the mansion by force and he will not allow me to join Fairy Tail again.

My Dad learned a lot of things while living in hardship and one of them was probably, Being friends with the King of Fiore is pretty nice. So yeah...He tried his luck and then the next thing I knew the king and him were the best of buddies.

I sighed, and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Lucy,

I have something important to discuss with you. Come to the mansion as soon as you receive this letter. I have news for you. I have found out about this when I asked a maid to clean up the attic. Come quickly, Tardiness will not be tolerated.

Your Father,

Jude Heartfilia.

'_Tardiness will not be tolerated... A warning. My rent and food money! _' I quickly dressed, packed my stuff, left a note and ran to the train station for a ticket to Crocus.

...Crocus, the place where the elite people lived. It was the capital of Fiore, after all. The castle was there, Domus Flau was also there. It was an important city.

After a few hours of waiting, I have finally arrived. Stumbling through the stony pathway, I ran quickly towards the mansion and kept running to My Father's study.

Behind me, the servants were chasing me. "Lucy-sama! Wait!" They yelled.

"Wait? My Rent and Food money is on the line here!" I complained

"But Lucy-sama..." They objected. The Head maid sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Attack!" She yelled.

'_A-Attack?'_

As soon as she said it, the servants began lunging towards me and started undressing me.

"Hey!" I yelled

Inside the Study room.

"Lucy-sama, please don't move" The maids' yelling was heard loudly through the door. And so was the ruckus outside.

"No! Stop undressing me. Kyaaaaaah!" Lucy's yelling was also heard through the door.

"Lucy-sama!"

The people inside the study room chuckled.

Jude bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry for letting my daughter grow like that,"

"It's alright. She hadn't changed since the last time we've seen her. I think she'll be perfect for our son here."

"Too bad she became a fairy, though," The son commented.

Suddenly the doors slammed open, revealing Lucy, all dressed up in a gown and extremely pissed off. "Dad!" She yelled, then her eyes fell upon the other figures. A man and woman, and a guy who looks the same age as her.

And that guy was unmistakably...Sting Eucliffe.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

After receiving the mail that threatened my allowance. I ran and ran towards My Father's study room. Without hesitation, I slammed the door open. Not expecting to see HIS face there.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was beyond shocked that I almost forgot how to close my mouth, which was still gaping.

"Lucy, Dear, please close your mouth or flies may go in," A middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes said, sitting beside the guy I was gaping at.

I shut my mouth quickly and spoke, "W-W-What are you doing here, Sting Eucliffe?" I demanded.

"Is that how you treat your childhood friend, Lucy?" Sting said.

"Childhood friend?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Lucy, you remember your Mom's friends? Your Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Henry Eucliffe." Jude joined in their conversation

I stared at Sting. "Y-Y-You m-mean... You're my cute little Stingy bee? "

"The one and only, but...Hey! We're the same age. And who's YOUR Stingy bee?"

I ignored his comment "B-But...Stingy bee was this little..." I put my hands up to my thighs for emphasis, "And he was cute, but now you're telling me— THIS arrogant jerk is my childhood friend?"

Sting sighed. "And so were you. Especially, when you chase after me yelling "Sting-nii!". You really have age issues, don't you? I mean— We're as old as each other! But now that I think about it...being gone in Tenroujima for 7 years...plus 17 years old equals...You're actually 24 years old and you're officially an Old Hag!"

An irk mark appeared on my head "Lucy Kick!" I sent the Great Sting Eucliffe against the wall. "What about you? You're also supposed to be— Wait. Why do you look like a 19-year-old guy?"

"Dunno...Maybe a few minutes before your Fairy Tenroujima incident, A funny looking clock popped out, shoved me inside him and popped out in another world. There were inhuman things. I stayed there for 20 days while training and got back, only to know I was actually there for 5 whole years. I went around met up with my parents and joined Sabertooth in the remaining two years. "

'_...Clock like thing? Wasn't that Horolgium...And he brought him to the spirit world, Why?_'

"Anyway, Why am I here?" I looked at my Dad

"Oh yes, I have an important announcement to make."

We all looked at him, urging him to go on.

"Both of you are engaged."

"What?!" Sting demanded

"Dad. I thought you weren't going to do things like this anymore." I angrily said

"Yes. I will not. It was actually your choice."

"My choice?"

"And Sting's."

"What? I don't remember about agreeing to this engagement." Sting said

"And so do I." I backed him up. " I want a proof!"

"Okay. A proof it is."

Dad held up a recorder and pressed play.

We listened to the voices carefully.

"Ne, Lucy? Tell Aunt Jasmine and me what you want to be when you grow up?" A familiar female voice was heard.

'_That voice is...Mom, which means she's in this too!'_

"...Grow up?" Little Lucy paused for a moment in thought "Ah! Lucy wants to be Sting-nii's bride in the future!" She happily announced.

I turned beet red, pulled a pillow to cover my face and sank down into the sofa in embarrassment. "I can't believe that I've said that." I mumbled

Sting chuckled loudly "Bwahaha...That must be really embarassing for a Fairy. Though I am pretty desirable."

...And that caused his face to be smacked by a pillow.

Uncle Henry and Aunt Jasmine shook their heads in disappointment. Instantly, Uncle Henry pulled out another recorder from his pocket then played it.

"Sting-nii!" The voice of little Lucy was heard again and running footsteps was heard

"Oof." A young male's voice said "Be careful of running Lucy or you're gonna keep tripping." Little Sting worried

"Sorry, Sting-nii. It was just because Lucy was chased by another unknown dangerous person who probably wanted to kidnap Lucy again." she sobbed " And Lucy was too weak to fight off the man"

Sting sighed. "There's no other choice then. I decided."

"What?"

"That, In order for me to protect Lucy. I will get stronger than everyone else." Little Sting proudly said

"Okay. Lucy then, will be more of a proper lady so I can be Sting's wife in the future."

The recorder stopped.

" I can't believe I said those mushy things. Especially, to Blondie over there. It's even longer than her recording." Sting sulked

"...TWICE. I actually said I want to be his wife and bride TWICE." I joined him in his sulking in the corner of the room. When a loophole popped into my head "Aha! You must have paid someone to copy our voice and...voice that thing. Like those famous Seiyuu!"

"I can't believe I let you watch too much Anime when you were a child." Jude shrugged " Anyway, We didn't. We even have it on video."

Uncle Henry stood up, got a certain tape and put in on the Lacrima vision

As soon as the video started a little girl with Blonde hair and hazel brown eyes appeared on screen.

I stood up and quickly pressed the stop button on the Lacrima vision. "Fine. I got it. But it's not enough and it's not even Legal! How dare you use children's words for your plans."

"Yeah, you evil adults." Sting followed finally, done from his sulking trance

"Oh. Then this might help." Aunt Jasmine handed me an envelope which contained very old but important documents. I pulled the paper out and red it out loud.

"I, Layla Heartfilia/Jasmine Eucliffe, hereby swear My Child, Lucy Heartfilia/Sting Eucliffe, as engaged. To finally fullfill our dreams of being true sisters...Signed, Layla Heartfilia and Jasmine Eucliffe."

'_What did I just read?_' I thought as I continued to stare at the papers I was holding.

"Therefore, Congratulations you two! And also for the merging of The Eucliffe and Heartfilia Konzerns." Aunt Jasmine smiled

"But I—" I was about to interrupt her when she spoke again " You wouldn't dare leave your Mom's last wish unaccomplished, right?" She looked at me

"I—"

"Right?" She asked again, forcing me to answer. The kind of answer she wants. I gotta say, her glaring is creeping me out.

'_It's so unfair! I won't dare to not do my Mom's last wish. Even if it meant marrying this jerk who hurt my Nakama. But still—'_ I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

**-Normal PoV-**

" Great! Everything's settled. Right, Sting?" Jasmine glared.

"A-A-Aye!" Sting nervously answered_ 'Damn that woman!' _he thought

"From now on. You're engaged. Firstly, I don't want to see both of you in ANY and I repeat ANY fight between you two. Got it?" Jasmine was getting scarier by the moment

"Aye!"

"Second, You two must live together..."

"What? No way."

"Yeah! I would never—" After Sting had seen the look mom was giving him, he quickly covered up his words "...Seems great! When do we begin?"

Jasmine gave Lucy the same threatening look. "I mean—No way! As in it's a...Dream come true." Lucy said in a dreamy tone.

But in reality she was thinking, _'Ack...I want to vomit right now'_

Jasmine smiled. "I'm pleased that both of you are excited. Then let us start by this day onward. We had anticipated this and built a mansion for the both of you. Here, in the middle of Crocus."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "It's a train station away from Fairy Tail! And Dad! What about my apartment in Magnolia? And what reason will I give Fairy Tail?

"Your apartment had already been paid for and retrieved by the landlady. Your things had already been brought there to your new home."

"Third, you MUST LOVE each other. That means NO Third parties. It also means Regular Dates, I'm pretty sure you won't lack financial supplies. So...Off you go." She pushed both Sting and Lucy towards the door.

They slumped their shoulders and opened it. They were about to leave when Aunt Jasmine spoke again "Oh! One more thing, Beware of surveillance cameras. We're ALWAYS watching." She warned.

Both of them gulped.

- • - • - • -

"So...Are you content with how things are right now?" Jasmine asked.

"I am." Jude walked to the window that had a nice view of the squabbling blondes. "I owe my daughter her happy ending. After everything that I have done to them in the past."

"I gotta say, you did a good job in making them forget. Sting can't even completely remember her while Lucy seemed that she had forgotten through time since the pain she felt was unbearable. Forgetting was the only way for her but she is now remembering bits of memories."

"Even though, He was my son and you did those things. I'm actually glad. That he finally can find a happy ending. We want to give this to him as his true parents. After all, he was lost and then taken in by a dragon." Henry joined in

"Those two...will fall in love, I'm sure of it...Layla." Jasmine whispered.

* * *

Tell me, What you're thinking and Review!

I'm waiting... (haha, demanding much?)

**~Vea-chan O.o**


	2. Chapter 1: Training

Hey!

I'm back... Here's the next chapter. :)

Btw, I posted later than usual cause I got Internet problems so sorry if I can't update as soon as I can. :( If you're wondering how I posted this, I'm in my Grandma's house

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei._**

_• Thank you again to__** DiamondAnime**__-chan for beta-reading this. _

* * *

**Training**

**Chapter 1**

"Nope...Sting, I don't want to! And You can't force me!" A scared Lucy yelled, backing away from the cause of her fear._ 'I didn't go and cry on Master to allow me to secretly join two guilds at once JUST for me to end up like this_.' Lucy thought

Says who, blondie?" Sting asked.

"I told you, No. No way in hell am I going to soak my feet in these icky looking, slippery mud puddles then push a boulder till the top of that overly-huge mountain!"

Sting sighed. "Look, blondie. We're lucky no one is keeping watch on us 24/7 like some creepy stalkers. So it's either "This" or feel free to go back on your own and face the Demon's wrath because there's just NO WAY am I going against that demon."

Lucy's blood instantly drained as soon as she heard that particular word. In two days of meeting her, she had learned something that would probably save her life. It was "Never to piss off Aunt Jasmine unless you're asking for a death sentence."

The mere thought of what happened yesterday gives her the shivers. It happened on that certain day, damn woman scaring them like animals up for slaughter. Well— Sting ALMOST had been slaughtered...

**-Flashback-**

_(AN: I'm very much aware flashbacks should be in that certain person's PoV but...The scene had needed it so please go with it.)_

Lucy was sitting at her usual table in the guild. Drinking her milkshake while thinking about how her Cute, Kind, Exuberant, Childish, and the childhood friend she looked up to became a Cocky, Arrogant, Jerk named Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. Well— His cute part had grown into hot...and his childish part was obviously still there but why does he love to bully her so much?! Was it because he no longer sees her as his friend, instead as a Rival due to their guilds?

Or was it because...Both of them don't remember very much. Now that she thinks about it, She only remembered how Sting was when he was young. That they loved to play with each other and only that. About the engagement thingy, she would almost not believe it if it were not for the video and recorder proof.

Why can't she remember anything? Looking at her memories something seems wrong. It was definitely a memory, but...something's strange. Does Sting experience this, too? But...Based on how He said "childhood friend" it seemed that he remembered her completely.

'_Ugh...Something's so wrong! Horolgium didn't even answer my question, and neither did the other spirits. Someone talk to me!_' Lucy thought.

As if hearing her wish, A voice was suddenly heard.

"Ne, Lucy. Want to go on a mission with us?" Natsu asked, suddenly sneaking up behind her.

Lucy gasped in shock. "Natsu! You almost gave me a heartattack. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Alright. So wanna go, Luce? A mission with Team Natsu?" He smiled his famous toothy-grin

"Ah. Sorry, Natsu, but I can't. I'm busy right now. I'll just go with you on your next mission, okay?"

"...okay..." Natsu walked away towards Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Charle.

"No again, huh?" Gray guessed.

"Yeah. And she said the exact same thing for the fifth time already." Natsu sighed.

"She doesn't even tell us what she's doing or where she's going."

Mira suddenly appeared between them with with hearts in her eyes. "Lucy must have a secret boyfriend!" She suggested

"Boyfriend? No way. If I see that guy and he hurt Lucy...I'll burn/freeze him to death." Gray and Natsu said in unison

"Want to bet? We'll follow her to know where she's going."

"Sure."

"Eh...What about the mission?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy or Mission?" Erza glared at her, a little bit too harshly.

"L-L-Lucy-san..." Wendy whimpered.

"Good. We'll be here hiding until she makes the move." Erza said, giving Mira back the flyer for the mission they had just aborted.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

It's 10:00 AM already. I left my pay for the milkshake on the counter. I looked around for some sign of Team Natsu and when I found none. I quickly went to the train station and boarded the train for Crocus.

'_Busy? Busy my ass! Busy is an understatement. I am stressed and worst part of that is that I was forced against my will.'_

When the train had stopped for Crocus, I looked around once again. I felt like someone's following me. I left the train when the crowd was the most rowdy so my stalker would lose sight of me.

Continuing, I went straight to the Heartfilia mansion.

"Welcome Home, Lucy-sama!" The servants greeted.

I smiled at them then walked towards the guest room. As the doors opened, I caught sight of the unfortunately familiar spiky blonde hair and black eyes

I TRIED to smile my best loving smile then lunged at him with a hug. "Sting! I've missed you."

"What the—?" He was about to say something but before he could continue. I tightened my hug around his neck, effectively strangling him.

"There are surveillance cameras. So be quiet and pretend you missed your BELOVED fiancee back while I break the cameras."

"Fine," He whispered back. "I've missed you, too. It's too bad that I can't see you every second." Sting acted.

"Me, too. But I was always thinking of you." I replied, inconspicuously she clutched her Gemini key and chanted in a hushed tone, "Open the gate of Twins, Gemini!"

Two little figures popped out and were not seen by the cameras due to my hug with Sting.

"Please Destroy the surveillance cameras!" I pleaded.

"Yes." They said in unison as they quickly flew up and broke the cameras.

**-Normal PoV-**

As soon as they were destroyed, Lucy and Sting broke away from their hug

"Tch. I can't believe I did that." Lucy stated

"I can't believe I hugged a fairy," Sting said in the same tone, "Though, Good job on the racks, it felt good." Sting teased.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red as she yelled, "I hate perverts like you!"

"Aw...You know you love me," He replied.

"As if! After what you've done in the GmG, Icouldn't care the slightest bit about you," She answered, "Rather than liking you I'm sooooo m—" (mad) Before she could say anything else, the door suddenly opened and Jude Heartfilia walked in

"m...In love with you." Lucy continued. '_Crap! If It's Aunt Jasmine, I hope she didn't hear our fight, or I'll have to go say bye bye to my life..._' Lucy thought, thinking it was her Aunt but Fortunately...or Unfortunately, It was her father, Jude Heartfilia.

Jude chuckled "I'm happy that you've found someone you like Lucy. Now I can die peacefully."

Tears ran down from her face, "Don't talk like that. If you die, I'll...um...I'll..."

"You'll...?"

"I'll tell mom on you!"

"Okay...Okay. I'm just happy that you and Sting get along well. Although, you have to keep it from your guilds...so hard. I know! Lucy, why don't you join Sabertooth?" He suggested, "That way you can always be with Sting."

"No!" Lucy yelled without hesitation.

'_Damn, Old man. You planned this, didn't you_?' She thought.

Jude cocked an eyebrow at her

"Uh...I mean— It would be great! But I'm still too weak for Sabertooth and besides, I have Fairy Tail."

"Then Sting will train you." A familiar female voice said from behind.

It was so familiar that Sting and Lucy instantly paled in fear.

**-End Flashback-**

Let's stop it there. You might not want to know what happened after that when they tried to oppose. But the main point is, due to Lucy and Sting's opposing they were forced to camp here in the middle of nowhere while training Lucy to be able to join Sabertooth.

'_...Yeah, not like they blackmailed me to do it_.' She thought as she sighed in defeat "Fine. But why aren't you training?"

"Because I'm strong. While I was in that weird world, I continued my training even though Weissologia wasn't there with me anymore."

Lucy noticed the tender look he gave when he said "Weissologia" "You must really care about him, despite what you keep telling others that you're a proud Dragon slayer for killing him. He must truly be a great dragon...I wonder what he looked like." Lucy wondered

"You've seen him."

"I have?"

"Or I think you did. I can't remember it very well but I just knew that there was this girl with blonde hair, who I always brought with me to play with Weissologia. And she was also the reason I joined Sabertooth, I remember me saying that 'I would get stronger to protect her.' so I thought that if I got stronger I would eventually meet her again."

"So our parents weren't lying...But don't you think it's strange? You can't remember it well?"

"Not at all. Time does that. We'll all forget something once in a while."

"...Yeah, time." Lucy nodded, a little convinced that it was the reason.

"Plus, It CAN or CAN'T be you. There are a lot of blondes out there and I remember also saying that certain line to Lector so it's not possible that I said it to someone else too."

"Wow. What you had said to your fiancee, you had said to your cat...As expected of the Great Sting Eucliffe." Lucy looked at him flatly.

"Hey! Lector's an EXCEED and my best friend."

"Whatever you say Oh-Great-Sting-Eucliffe," Lucy teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, continue with what you're doing."

"What am I doing anyway? I know the boulder part is for strength, but what's the icky mud for? I really don't get this training."

"Oh, This isn't training. It's something that I thought would piss you off and almost did but failed. It's your fault for not listening that tomorrow is when the training begins."

A nerve in Lucy's head snap. "You made me do all that?! Just to— Congratulations, Sting Eucliffe. Mission Accomplished. I am REALLY REALLY PISSED OFF. You better start running."

"Or what? You're still a weak Fairy. "

"Or This. LUCY KICK!" Sting flew against a very old and large tree trunk, destroying it in the process.

**-Next Day-**

"Mmm..." Lucy twisted and turned under the covers. Finally she had rolled away from her mat and to another, beside her. Mistaking the laying body beside her for a plush toy, she snaked her arms around it tenderly. She'll continue to sleep comfortably until one of her spirits wake her up like she had ordered them to before going to sleep. Hopefully, It wouldn't be Aquarius.

She snuggled closer to the firm thing she was hugging.

Sting, on the other hand, woke up when he felt something soft on top of him, and hugging him. He blushed at the sight that he saw. Lucy was snuggling at his bare chest, looking really cute...and almost delicious enough to eat.

'_Sh*t, stupid hormones! She's a FAIRY for crying out loud...A weak Fairy. Childhood friend or not, you couldn't possibly like a fairy. Especially someone close to Natsu-san_.'

He was pulled out from his thoughts when a puff of cloud appeared, in it was a happy looking guy in a suit with spiky orange hair. "My Princess, I shall wake you up with a morning ki—" After he had seen Sting's and Lucy's position, a murderous aura surrounded him as his fists were surrounded by bright light. "Regulus Impact!"

**-Lucy's PoV-**

I was sleeping tenderly when I felt a ruckus in my surroundings. I felt my body fly through the air, too fast for my liking while a bright light seemed coming near and near.

"Lucy!" I heard a yell. Surprised with the sudden yell, I jerked my eyes open only to see that I wasn't flying...Sting was carrying me to dodge the bright light was actually Loke's Regulus Impact that was only an inch away from my face. "W-What the— Forced Gate Closure!" I quickly said.

Loke disappeared which left me and Sting catching our breath. "I certainly didn't come here just to wake up and see that a glowing fist was about to connect to my face. What happened, Sting?" I demanded.

"Lucy!" Loke, who just reappeared suddenly, pounced on me. "I s-saw y-you two s-snuggling and hugging and stuff. Why is he even here?"

"The hell? Blondie here was hugging me while I was asleep." Sting defended.

I blushed. _'I thought it was just in my dream plus I thought it was a stuffed toy_.' I sighed. I knew this would happen at one point. Fairy Tail will be the hardest to deal with, but for now, I'm lucky it was just my spirits. "Alright Loke, I'll tell you all but please gather everyone here."

"Already done, Hime-sama." Virgo popped out with the rest of the group, who used their own will and power in coming to Earthland

**-Normal PoV-**

When she saw that all of her spirit's eyes were on her, Lucy began to chicken out.

Loke would probably beat the crap out of Sting, telling him Lucy was HIS princess. Virgo might begin too early preparations for a wedding. Capricorn would cry in happiness due to her Mom's wish being fulfilled. Gemi and Mini at the least would tease her but at the most, they might transform into her or Sting's then tell to everyone what they think of each other. Taurus would run around with his large ax swinging it all around while crying in how he can't "Nice Body" her anymore. And the most fearsome one is Aquarius. She can't be predicted, however, Lucy hopes she would at least drop the "boyfriend" thing and not hit her anymore.

Then her less troublesome spirits would be like this:

Aries would be overjoyed...in her own way. Sagittarius would "Moshi Moshi" her like usual. Scorpio would "We Are" just like usual. Cancer would "ebi" at her asking for a new haircut. Crux would more or less sleep on her. Lyra wouldn't stop talking about it for hours with her energetic attitude. Horolgium would Congratulate her...maybe relieved that he won't need to carry her or keep her warm inside him. Pyxis...for Pyxis, Lucy will make sure that Sting doesn't have a compass before meeting Pyxis or it would trigger his trauma again. Plue, like her, Plue would probably hate the cocky guy.

Everything was as Lucy had predicted EXCEPT that Aquarius did stop teasing her about the "Boyfriend" thingy for awhile and brooded about it. Then after those few moments, She had glared at her like there's no tomorrow, telling her, "How can you get a fiancé faster than me?!" And she settled on continuing to bully Lucy. But the weird thing is Lucy was sure she saw a smile on Aquarius's face.

ALSO, Plue and Sting are now D' Best of Friends, which was completely unexpected for Lucy. What about the quote she had believed in "Like Master, Like Pet". Did that mean, in reality, she and Sting got along well? ...Yeah, they got along well when they were still children, but now...Not so much. But that still wasn't the most unexpected thing.

The most unexpected thing was that all her spirits decided that they would consider Sting as their Master. Since he was engaged to Lucy, who was their "Mistress".

Their "Master" Sting had ordered them not to help Lucy while they were training so that she could grow stronger independently.

It was still too early to know everything, but Lucy already and absolutely knew that this was going to be a Loooong Journey.

* * *

**Don't Forget to R&R**

**~Vea-chan**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

Heyaaaaa. :D

Well, since I still have internet issues. I decided that I'll post the chapters as soon as I get a hold of a stable and fast internet

So here it is. Btw, Thank you a bunch to **DiamondAnime**-chan, And so sorry for dumping this chapter to you without any Bold or Italics... -.-'

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Fairy Tail. And If I ever owned Fairy Tail, I would've made it StiCy.

* * *

**Plans**

**Chapter 2**

"Lucy!"

"Mmm..." Lucy stretched her arms as she sat up in the bed.

"What's so noisy in the morning?!" Lucy whined

"There's something with large magic reserves coming near us. And judging by its scent, it's far from good" Sting said

Lucy took no time at all to gather her weapons and put on her cloak, with the hood up.

"Let's go!" Sting ran while dragging Lucy. Apparently, Lucy wasn't the best runner, so now she's stumbling and tripping over her own feet. Which caused her to accidentally bruise her shin when she was catching her fall.

"Ow...It hurts..." Lucy mumbled.

Sting looked at her "Jeez! Clumsy as always, blondie."

Lucy glared at him. "You were the reason I got injured, Idiot! If you hadn't pulled me—"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." He sat down, facing away from her, "Come on, I'll carry you."

Lucy stared at him, not believing her eyes.

"What?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Nothing. Never thought you had it in you."

"Fine. Let that thing catch up to you for all I care." He pointed to the deep part of the woods where they had came from. Lucy looked at where he pointed.

As if on cue, The ground began to shake and cracks were forming little by little. Lucy didn't have to be told twice. She jumped onto Sting's back and held on tightly. "Run for it!"

Sting smirked. He gathered his magic into his feet and ran so fast that they ended up zooming through three towns. When they had finally stopped at the fourth town, people were gaping at them.

"Sting, you idiot! How could you forget our stuff? It's four towns away now." Lucy yelled as she pulled Sting's cheeks in anger.

"Oww...Blondie...Ouch! I forgot, okay?"

Lucy pinched his arm in annoyance "How could you forget that you have extremely high magical power?!" She demanded.

The people they walked through all smiled at them, some were even blushing. "Young love..."

Both of them stopped on whatever they were doing and blushed when they saw their current position. They both forgot that Sting was carrying Lucy in a piggy-back ride while Lucy was pinching Sting's cheeks up so he was facing her, There faces only inches apart.

"P-P-Put me d-down..." Lucy stuttered.

Sting, as flustered as he is, didn't obey and instead, he continued to walk while carrying her.

"Hey, Stupid. Put me down already."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"...Not until we get to a doctor." For the first time since their re-meeting, Sting so serious and worried just like...

Lucy giggled as she remembered some parts the past that were still in her memory.

"Have you finally gone loco, blondie?" Sting taunted.

"Nah. I just remembered something from the past. Do you remember it, too?" Lucy asked in a cheery mood.

"Yeah, but not much... Although, I remember this exact position. And that you were slow and clumsy as always."

"Hey!" Lucy pouted. "With my new magic, I'm much faster than you."

Sting chuckled, "Whatever you say..."

"It's true! I bet Aunt Jasmine will even— Oh." Sting and Lucy froze when they remembered something important that they had both forgotten to do.

"Oh, Sh*t. That Devil's gonna murder me!" Sting panicked as he paced back and forth "What am I gonna do?"

"Sting!" Lucy called out trying to pull him out if his thoughts but to no avail. He was still panicking and Lucy was getting dizzy as he continued to pace with Lucy still on his back. "Sting." she tried again.

Nothing.

Lucy thought again. The words she had just thought might be able to pull him out of his thoughts and if they did, she's never going to hear the end of it. But... Looking at him now, it's worth a shot.

"Sting-nii, I love you," She whispered.

Sting stopped in his tracks for a moment, but continued pacing soon after.

"That's it! I've had enough." An annoyed Lucy limped down Sting's back.

"When someone tells you I love you, you've got to tell them I love you back!" With that she pulled Sting and placed her mouth on his.

Sting quickly snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality, feeling someone's lips on his own. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Lucy. A madly blushing Lucy, in fact.

When Lucy saw that Sting had regained consciousness she pushed him away, breaking their kiss.

Sting smirked at her "If you wanted a kiss, you should have said so. After all, you are my BELOVED Fiancee."

Lucy's blushing face turned into a pissed off one. Lucky for Sting, Lucy was just glad that he hadn't heard what she said. Lucy started trudging down the road, not caring if Sting followed her or not.

Footsteps behind her meant he was following her. Good. It saved her the time looking for him. But he did something she didn't expect. His footsteps got faster and faster and suddenly, she floated up and landed on Sting's shoulders. H-H-He w-was carrying her...like a sack of potatoes!

"Hey, Let me go. What's the big idea?"

"Shut up. We're going to talk after the doctor examines your shin."

Lucy sighed in defeat and with that she had let him carry her off to a hospital like a sack of potatoes.

**- • - • - • -**

"It's not an extremely deep wound, but it's still deep. I advise her not to use her right leg for awhile, and with a a day's rest, she'll be fine." The Doctor advised, after that he left leaving the two mages in silence.

"Let's plan," Lucy suggested. "Before Aunt Jasmine breaks our bones or something like that when we come back to Crocus tomorrow."

Sting nodded. He, too, didn't want to end up like a slaughtered animal when he went back to Crocus.

"So? Where will we start?" She asked.

Sting looked at her and they silently agreed on a momentary truce. "The house... I guess"

Lucy took a supposed to be blueprint of their house, in which they were kicked out by their Aunt to train before being able to utilize the house completely. She looked around her. "...A house, huh? Living with nature for a full three months made me forget the feeling of having a house."

Sting looked around, too. "...Weissologia and I always trained in these parts of the wildlife."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Our Mansion has three floors. It practically has everything. Plus, a master bedroom, and...children rooms?" Lucy's widened in realization. "No way..."

"They expect us to sleep in the same room and even have children? What kind of parents are they?!" Sting yelled.

"Obviously not the protective kind." Lucy deadpanned.

Sting's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. They expected him to love a Fairy and vice-versa? They're practically arch-enemies in every way you see it. But refusal meant dying in his Mother's hands, and he wasn't going to take his chances.

"Next." Sting buried his face in a pillow.

"How well do we know each other?" Lucy suggested.

"Huh?" Sting asked

"Like...What's your favorite color, number, your zodiac and things like that. Tell me about yourself," Lucy said. "It's a way for both of us to get to know each other.

Sting smirked. "If you wanted to know more about me, you should have just said so from the very begi—"

"Shut it."

"Fine." He grumbled as he stood up in a proud manner. "The name is Sting Eucliffe. I am the heir of the Eucliffe group. _(Same as Konzern)_ I'm a White Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth. My Dragon Parent is Weissologia. My favorite color is white. My best friends are Lector, Rogue, Frosch and Plue. I love fighting. I hate Fairies, but I hate people who abandon their Nakama much more. My dream is to be the strongest mage that ever existed."

Lucy nodded as she wrote everything in her notepad. "...Kay, I have to remember all these things, cause I'm sure they're going to ask these to know if we really like each other, which is so not true. But for The Konzern's sake...We must pretend to act like a childhood couple."

She stood up for her turn as Sting listened attentively. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage from Fairy Tail. I believe that Nakama make you stronger and that all spirits are my friends. I love the colors pink and blue. I enjoy writing for fun. I think that's all."

Sting furrowed his eyebrows. "So many stupid details to remember..."

Lucy giggled at the sight of Sting, who was staring deep into the note he had written as if that he would remember it by staring holes into it. "You still suck at memorizing, don't you?"

"Well—you're still scared of the dark" Sting retorted.

"How do you know if I'm scared or not?" Lucy challenged.

Sting raised an eyebrow. "You dare challenge me, a white dragon slayer to manipulate light making it absent, thus creating darkness?"

"Fine! But...Hey. You must really care about me, how else could you remember something you said you had completely forgotten?" Lucy said.

"I don't. I just know it by heart... Not that you're in my heart or anything..." Sting replied, then added with a smirk. "You know you love me too, Luce."

"Yeah... a child's love. Now that I think about it, I probably loved my dog the same way too."

Sting gave her a flat look. "Really? A dog? That's the best you can do?"

"And really? Luce? That's the best you can do?" Lucy copied his questioning tone.

Sting smirked. "Then, I suppose you won't mind if I call you Babe."

"Shut up, Dog." She spat.

"Gladly, Babe." He retaliated.

Lucy gritted her teeth. Annoying, as always. What part of this annoying person beside her did she like?! If she didn't know any better, she'd be thinking he was born to irritate her.

"Hey, Babe."

"What is it, Dog?" She glared.

Sting's current face didn't joke. It was actually serious and caring. "When we get back... Can I take Lector with us?" He looked at her nervously. He knew he needed her approval if he wanted to bring something to their home and vice-versa.

Lucy giggled at the sight of a nervous Sting. "Of course, I would love to meet Lector as well." She smiled. "But will he be okay with how we are right now?"

"Yeah, Lector's smart, you know."

"Smart like a genius or smart like his owner?" Lucy asked.

"Smart like his owner, of cou— Hey! I'm smart, too."

Lucy smirked as she pulled out a Weekly Sorcerer's magazine from her cloak. She turned it into a certain page and began to read. "_'Sting Eucliffe. Offense 5/5, Defense 5/5, Speed 5/5 and Intelligence 3/5. _Wow, Sting! You're actually smarter than Natsu..."

Sting smirked. "You can praise me if you like."

"...By one point," Lucy continued. "As much as I'm glad you're much smarter than Natsu, who is a totally dense idiot, I still feel sorry for your brain."

"Hey! Just you wait, you'll see how smart I am." Sting said.

"...I can see your smartness, Oh Great Sting Eucliffe." Lucy had to stifle her laughter, or she'd disturb the other people riding on the train.

There he was, Sting Eucliffe lying down the other seat with a green face. They had also left the window open in case Sting couldn't hold his smart guts and have to puke his smartness all over the train.

Lucy sat at the side, refusing to help him unless he admitted he wasn't smart.

"Who's smart now, Great Sting Eucliffe?" She smirked.

"Have I *barf* ever mentioned *Barf* How much I *barf* hate you?" He glared before throwing up again.

Lucy paused and thought for awhile. "A couple of times. Don't worry, I feel the same." She smiled sweetly at him

"Fine. I *barf* give *barf* up, so help *barf* me." He finally admitted it in desperation.

Lucy continued to smirk at him "Probably not the best choice, Dog. Night, Night." Before Sting could ask what she was talking about, Lucy punched Sting straight in the guts causing him to fall unconscious.

Lucy smiled as he lay his head on her lap. She stroked his soft and spiky hair. "You're probably gonna hate me tomorrow."

Lucy looked at the beautiful landscape outside the window while a plan formed in her mind.

"...Or maybe not."

* * *

So that's that.

And for the people asking what happened to Team Natsu, you'll know in a few more chapters.

**R&R**

**Vea-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Sabertooth

Hey. Finally, I got a hold of a broadband! Wheeeee! I'm so happy, I want to hug everyone reading these (Which is absolutely impossible) Anyway, I hope the internet and me are meant to be or I might go crazy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it.

To **DiamondAnime**-chan: Thanks a bunch! And it's okay, I feel your pain... :'(

* * *

**Welcome to Sabertooth**

**Chapter 3**

Sting woke up due to the pesky radiant sunlight that fell upon his eyes. It took awhile to remember what happened before he fell unconscious, but when he did, he sat up the bed quickly. "Damn, Blondie. You're gonna get it No—w." His anger subsided as his eyes fell upon a certain red exceed who was sitting on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lector?" Sting stared.

"Good Morning, Sting-kun!" Lector greeted as he flew towards Sting and gave him a hug.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sting furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lucy-chan got me from Rogue-kun last night. At first, like Rogue-kun, I thought she was going to kidnap me but she brought me here and I saw you," Lector explained, with another silent thought he added in a whisper, "You shouldn't let Lucy-chan go, Sting-kun. She's really pretty and kind, plus, she always gives me fish."

Sting chuckled at Lector. "Alright, Alright. I won't... Not that I can do much about it anyways..."

Their conversation was cutoff when Lucy had dragged them out to the dining table, which was filled with scrumptious looking food made specially by their 5-star chef.

"Wow. It's so yummy!" Lector declared as he forced all the food into his mouth. "You never told me you were rich, Sting-kun."

"Because I only met up with my biological parents two years ago. So, technically, I just became rich. Plus, I don't want to get caged up in the mansion like a goody-prince. Being a mage is more my style."

Lector nodded.

After eating, they decided to start their short walk towards Sabertooth, where Lucy would join. Before leaving, she wore a cloak and told Lector not tell anyone who she was.

Lucy stared at Sting while they were walking. It was like she was in deep thought or something.

"Finally seeing my charms, Babe?" He teased.

Lucy giggled and surprisingly, Lector joined her too.

"Y-Yeah...Charms that consist of bed head?" Lucy laughed.

"Sh-Shut up..." Sting blushed and fixed his hair. "And really, Lector? You're choosing her over me, The Great Sting Eucliffe?"

"W-Well..."

"Lector!" Sting whined.

"Lector, Let's go!" Lucy called.

"Hey! You need me to get in the gates," Sting yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah... Whatever, Stingy Bee. If you want to go first then how about catching up, first? We don't have all day!"

Sting grumbled as he walked faster.

"Welcome to Sabertooth. " Sting said as he pushed the guild doors open.

As soon as the doors had opened, everyone in the guild paused whatever they were doing and stared at the cloaked newcomer. Obviously it was a girl, looking at her gentle demeanor and the way Sting held her close to him... It was enough to ignite deep hatred from Sting's fangirls.

"Hey, Sting." Rufus greeted as he bowed down and took Lucy's hand, kissing the back of it. "May I know the fair maiden's name?"

Lucy looked at Sting. Even with the hood on, Sting had been with Lucy long enough to be able to know her expressions covered or not and during that long time together they somehow learned to communicate mentally. It was usually used to argue when they were supposed to be acting like a love-filled couple.

'_Hey. Your Mom won't consider this simple greeting as cheating, right?_' Lucy thought. She remembered that one time she had spoken to a stranger that had striked up a conversation with her and the next thing she knew is she had been dragged by her Aunt telling her to NEVER cheat and be faithful to Sting. She had also recieved divine punishment and promised to never do it again. So to any guy stranger wanting to converse with Lucy Heartfilia... You're on your own.

Sting caught her message and sent her an I-Pity-You look but Lucy responded by Stomping on his foot... hard.

He winced. "Alright, alright." Sting stole Lucy's hand from Rufus and said, "You'll know later. For now, we have to see Master. Let's go."

They were about to enter the Master's office when Rufus spoke again, "On what do you base that Master Jiemma would allow her to be a full-fledge Sabertooth mage?"

Sting gave him a serious look which was really rare and answered, "On my basis." With that, they entered the room.

**- • - • - • -**

Both of them kneeled and bowed as a sign of respect to their Master. Lucy was getting weirded out by the awkward silence. It was never like this in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was always noisy, happy and chaotic EVERYWHERE, even in the most important places like the Magic Council. But in here was just... Eerie silence.

Jiemma looked at The cloaked girl. "So, you are Lucy Heartfilia." It wasn't a question. It was more like he was checking if he was right.

"I am," Lucy replied

Lucy could feel Jiemma's piercing stare on her which made her gulp inwardly. '_If he's scarier than Minerva then I'm dead.'_ She thought, still not getting over what Minerva did to her at the last GmG

To her suprise, Jiemma grinned at her. "You're welcome to Sabertooth anytime. Jasmine had told me about Sting training you so I have no need to test if you are eligible."

"You know Aunt Jasm— I mean, Mother?" She covered up her words. She was forced by her Aunt to call her that since technically she was going to be her future daughter-in-law.

"She didn't tell you?" Jiemma looked at Lucy.

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked him, curiously.

"That Jasmine is my sister. She even gave me 10 million Jewels to ensure that I... Forget about that."

'_So that was why he was almost going to fly in happiness...Master got bribed by Mother. Now that I think about it, Master and Mother are siblings. Master is Sting's uncle and Minerva is his cousin so If I ever end up with Sting (You are!) ...Minerva's going to be my cousin and family too? Mom in Heaven, Just what have you gotten me into?'_

"You are free to call me uncle if it's only us, family in the room but when there are other guild members then you must call me Master. Then, my future niece, won't you show this old man your face?"

Lucy nodded and removed her hood. "My Name is Lucy Heartfilia, heiress of The Heartfilia Konzern... and fiancee of Sting Eucliffe. I am a Celestial Spirit Mage, Heavenly Body mage and expert weapon weilder. I take it that you know my circumstance?"

Jiemma nodded. "As long as you hide your Fairy Tail mark here, keep the guild's secret to the guild then you are free to join both guilds."

"Thank you, Uncle, but I need another identity if I am going to join."

"What name do you like?" Jiemma replied.

"How about Blondie?" Sting suggested.

"How about I slith your throath?" Lucy responded.

Sting glared. Lucy glared back.

_'I_ _hate you._' Lucy thought.

'_I hate you more._' Sting thought back.

"Are you two having a quarrel? Shall I call my sister to help?" Jiemma suggested.

"Ah. No!" Both of them said in unison.

"We're not fighting at all. Just simple teasing." Lucy hugged Sting. "See?"

Sting nodded as he put his arm around her waist.

Jiemma let it drop. " Okay, What about the name?"

Lucy thought for awhile and had finally thought of a perfect name. One she had held close to her heart. "Michelle." Lucy listened to her new name. It was really perfect. Under the cloak, she would copy Michelle. Curly hair, blue eyes, doll-like clothes but still under a cloak those were only for emergencies.

"Surname?"

"Uh...eto..."

Lucy was about to go back to deep thinking when Sting declared, "Eucliffe." And it was not up for arguements nor discussions.

"I'll just tell them we're siblings."

Lucy looked confusedly at Sting.

"What?! It's bound to be your surname one way or the other..." Sting was obviously embarassed, too embarassed that he had to look away.

Lucy giggled. She doesn't completely remember the past but she was certain this was the Sting she knew and loved '_Wait...Loved?' She wondered, 'Impossible_.'

Jiemma smiled at the two youngsters in front of him. "Welcome to Sabertooth, Michelle Eucliffe."

- • - • - • -

The whole Sabertooth had gone quiet at the mere sight of their serious master. Eveyone was kneeling and all eyes were on him. This really was different from Fairy Tail.

The Master spoke, "From today on, we have a new member."

Lucy, who was still inside her cloak, hood-up, stepped forward."My Name is Michelle Eucliffe. Nice to meet you."

At the hearing of her last name, All the mages calm faces turned into shock and curiosity.

"Yes, She is my Niece and Sting's younger twin sister" _(Lucy is 17 while Sting is 19)_ "The reason that you didn't know Sting had a sister was because she was kept inside the mansion by their parents. She can tell you herself what her magic is. Treat her well." With that Master left them to go back to his office.

One by one, each of the mages stood and came up to the mysterious cloaked girl who was latching tightly to Sting's arm.

Sting cocked an eyebrow at her unusual behavior but he was sure she was too traumatized at what Minerva did to her. Seeing Lucy latching onto him was too cute and—he HAD to stop thinking about her all the time. He's getting crazier by the moment he spends with her. Liking a Fairy? Whatever. Anyone but a Fairy...

The guild had bombarded them with questions.

"Hey, Sting you have a sister?"

"Didn't you listen awhile ago?" Sting replied.

"Michelle, what do you look like? Must be hot."

"Uh..." Lucy was about to reply when Sting had cut her off from using her voice. It would be dangerous if one of them found out she was a Fairy.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." Sting threatened, he didn't know why but these filthy questions made his blood boil. Was this a Dragon Slayer thing?

"What kind of magic do you have?"

This was another question that was hard to answer. There are only 12 Zodiac keys, which are the most powerful. If she told her magic about that then it would be a dead give away.

Luckily for them someone had asked another question but it was, "You sure you're fit to be a Saber, girly?"

"Minerva-sama... she's your cousin..." The other guild members tried to calm her down.

Minerva smirked as she narrowed her eyes towards Lucy. "Care to have our usual duel, DEAR COUSIN?"

Lucy gulped. She knows! Uncle Jiemma must have told her... Lucy was now panicking and would continue to panic if it wasn't for Sting, who had patted her head soothingly, which pulled her out of her fear.

Sting had surprisingly let her go and even pushed her in front of him. "I'm sure Michelle would love to. She has worked hard for the past three months, training with me," He answered with the same amount of venom she had heard from Minerva. Was it a family trait?

Although she wantes to punch Sting in the face for deciding a battle for herself, she knew Sting was right, she HAD worked hard to get powerful and it's not to be bullied by Minerva. Gathering all her courage, she nodded to Minerva.

Minutes later, she was courted to the Battlefield. Just how extravagant is Sabertooth? Was it because they earn 30 million Jewels each year or was it because Master's family is filthy rich. Both? Highly Possible.

Both of them took their battle stance. The audience moved away from the center of the field and as soon as the man acting as the referee said 'Go!' Minerva lunged at Lucy with so much speed that she was almost a blur to the audience.

"Ih Ragdo!"

Lucy quickly did an emergency dodge to the left. Thinking on what would be the best thing to do right now. She decided on using Fleuve D'Etoiles, but...

'_They would know I'm Lucy if I either used that or my Celestial Magic. Tch, I can't believe I have to trade my whip for another one of my weapons... Hm, What would be a good weapon? I know._'

Lucy pulled some little but sharp blades under her cloak and placed it in the middle of her fingers while aiming for her opponent. '_There!'_

Lucy threw the blades like darts. They flew through the air and managed to graze Minerva's skin.

'_Of course it would be hard. It's the Demon Minerva!_' She thought as she prepared for another attack. She didn't know that it was already an achievement for anyone to be able to graze her.

However, Her previous attack had only added fuel to the fire and made Minerva extremely angry. You could see it her eyes, She wanted to kill Lucy.

"Ih Ralgas!" She seemed like she was teleporting all around Lucy and surrounded her with attacks.

Hard attacks were hitting her. No weapons could help her now without breaking unless...

Lucy crouched down and a yellow magic seal appeared on the ground. "Meteor!" Surrounded by a super fast beam of light, she easily dodged Minerva's War God Magic and managed to bruise Minerva multiple times, a setback though was... She was bruised by Minerva too.

The audience watching their feisty match gaped at the scene. Suddenly, while she was running away she threw a large pure metal sword towards Minerva as if it was a spear. The guild members' jaws dropped

"Sting, what have you been teaching your sister?!" They demanded.

Sting replied. "Nothing... Just Anti-Pervert stuff."

The men in the guild froze. That's not the kind of thing for simple perverts, what he taught her was how to kill a person!

And that was proven true because the battle had continued and Lucy had been able to use multiple weapons while still in her meteor. Minerva had trouble matching Lucy's speed but still matched her strength nonetheless. Minerva narrowed her eyes on Lucy inside her meteor.

"Yagdo Rigora!" A heatseeking magic followed her wherever she went and had hit her from behind. A large explosion from what happened incured.

Minerva walked away from the explosion as she smiled at her victory. "You have improved. However, you're still weak."

"Really?" A voice suddenly answered her, "Then I guess you're weaker than me since you're at my mercy, Min-chan..." Lucy called out just to piss Minerva off.

Minerva tried to decipher what she meant that she was in her mercy and her eyes widened when she saw it. The large sword that she had thrown awhile ago was an inch away from her throath, holding the sword was an unscathed cloaked girl. The cloak even looked perfectly neat.

"You exploded! I was sure of it! How did you escape?" Minerva demanded, but didn't dare to move.

"Escaped?" Lucy smirked. "I didn't escape. What you attacked is... Let's just say a clone."

"...Clone?"

Lucy nodded. "It doesn't even possess the same power I have right now."

Minerva sank to her knees, admitting defeat. She was weak... She had been beaten by a clone, and most of all, she hadn't thought that all along she was fighting with a clone. She was weak, beyond weak.

The girl who had just beaten her awhile ago offered her a hand. "It was a nice match. Thank you, Minerva." She smiled at her earnestly.

Minerva stared at Lucy... Nobody had ever smiled to her like that before. So honest and kind... What's that warm and fuzzy feeling in her heart? She took Lucy's hand and pulled herself up.

Lucy continued to smile at her and instead of shaking her hand, Minerva had pulled poor Lucy towards the hard ground while sashaying out of the arena. "Don't get too cocky, girly. You aren't cute and warm and fuzzy at all."

The guild members were confused '_What does being warm, cute and fuzzy got to do with their deadly match awhile ago?_' They decided to let it go and instead, congratulate Michelle for a job well done when they saw her staring as if she lost her soul.

Lucy stared at the retreating back of Minerva and the only thing running through her mind was, '_You're not pretty at all_.' In double meaning Minerva was telling her, _'You're ugly.'_ And it seemed to echo word after word. A dark aura began to envelop her. She grabbed tightly to the thing on her left, which was Sting, and shaked him like never before. "Sting, she said I was ugly! Grrrrrrrr... How dare she judge my sex appeal?!" She repeated in a tone that was either she's really angry or depressed.

"Uh..." Sting sweat dropped. _'She never said you were ugly'_

And the day had ended with Sting patting Lucy's head in attempt to get her out from her abyss of depression and anger. And to no luck, he even ended up having to carry her like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder to their new home.

* * *

So, How was it? Tell me your opinions! Ah...I'm so hyper right now.

Don't Forget to Review!

-**Vea-chan :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Yeah

**Ellow :)**

I know "Yeah!" would be weirdest chapter title that one could have ever thought of, but I guess you'll know the reason when you read along.

Anyway, The reason I chose Lucy's new magic to be Heavenly Body Magic is because I had read in Fairy Tail Wiki that the magic seal for Urano Metria is the same with the seal with the Heavenly Body Magic. So it's kinda logical for Lucy to have it.

**_Disclaimer_**: Vea-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does

Thank you **DiamondAnime**-chan again for the amazing work. And I'm really, really sorry about the common mistakes!

* * *

**Yeah!**

**Chapter 4**

Lucy woke up in a soft bed, unlike to the hard ground she had grown accustomed to. It was surprisingly relaxing. The bed was huge, soft, fluffy, nice, firm, muscular, flesh-like... She snapped her eyes open. A bed was definitely not firm, muscular, nor made of flesh. It had to be something else. Her eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of a topless thing. It was cute yet at the same time sexy.

Lucy blushed for awhile before snapping out of her thoughts. _'No way...was she falling in love with a Saber and what was he doing in her bed?!' _He was semi-naked while she was...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Lucy screeched as she ran inside the bathroom door, pulling the blanket with her and only in her undergarments.

Of course, the sudden pull of the blanket and Lucy's loud screeching had made Sting jolt out of the bed thinking it was an intruder or something. But there was no intruder to be found. Only his noisy childhood friend running to the bathroom in her undergarments... Sting blushed and quickly looked away. This was not the best time to be a pervert.

"Sting Eucliffe, What had you done with me?" She yelled from the bathroom.

Sting had taken awhile on thinking what she means and when he knew. He smirked evilly. "I didn't do anything to you. Instead, I'm sure you were the one who did those things to me, Lucy-koi*****~" He teased.

Lucy's face reddened. "W-What t-t-things?"

"You know... Usual things, like..."

"Like?"

Sting eyed her carefully. "You really want to know, huh?"

Lucy looked away, flustered.

Sting smirked. "You know, like... Stripping..."

Lucy face was a darker red than ever thought possible.

"...then changing to nightwear," Sting continued.

Lucy's face turned back to her normal complexion. "Sting, you idiot! Lucy Kick!" With that, a hole was created to the wall and Sting flew a hundred yards away from the bedroom. Poor wall...

- • - • - • -

The doors slammed open. It meant that he's here. No one would dare kick the guild doors as if they were a rock and get away with it—No one except Sting Eucliffe.

The weird part, however, was when Sting walked in the guild with a slight cut on his cheek, while his sister was looking more cheerful than ever.

Sting was about to scowl when...

"You two aren't fighting, I hope," A very familiar voice called out.

Both mages stiffened and visibly paled. '_Of all people, why is she here?_' They thought in unison.

Slowly, they turned their heads toward the owner of the voice, hoping that somehow someone else would be there. But to no avail, it was her.

Sting lost his scowl and Lucy quickly latched onto Sting's arm. "Of course we aren't, Mom," They answered in unison.

"Why are you here?" Sting asked, only to be hit by a roll of thick newspaper on the head.

The on-lookers cringed in fear. As much as they want to help him, they were too scared to do anything.

"Sting-kun, you shouldn't talk to your Mom as if you want her to leave any moment now. Be good like my Michelle-chan, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course. Mom will always be welcomed." But in her head she was thinking, '_Leave now. Before we get threatened again. You're too scary_.'

"Good." She patted Lucy/Michelle's head. "As for why I'm here. It's because... Both of you are too busy, so I decided to fix up a date for you two. It's private and I hired a strong guild to guard you. Of course, It will be kept a secret."

Sting and Lucy sighed. All for that? Well—If it would make her go away. "Yeah, Yeah..."

"There will be high-grade food and the pretty place..." Jasmine continued blabbering

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah..." Was their reply. Truth be told, they were only half-listening

"The flowers should be pomegrante."

"Yeah."

"The color should be blue and gold."

"Yeah."

"It should be after your mission."

"Yeah."

"Diamonds should be an intricate design on the ring."

"Yeah."

"You two should get married as soon as possible."

"Yeah."

_'They're still aren't listening...' _Jasmine thought, _'Fine. I'll use this to my advantage'_

"You two should repeat this after me."

"Yeah."

"I promise to love my partner wholeheartedly," Jasmine started.

"Yeah."

An irk mark appeared on Jasmine, but she managed to hide it. "So both of you will love each other?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine was happy with the results, but this was getting boring. However... She should try her luck with it.

"You two should have sex."

"Ye- What the hell?!" Sting said, looking at her, horrified.

"Mom!" Lucy's cheeks were flaming red.

Jasmine laughed, disappointedly. "Too bad... You agreed with the other things already."

Sting and Lucy looked at each other. "No way. What was that?"

"It was...There should be pretty diamond intricate designs on the ring, you get a date after the mission, you're going to marry as soon as possible, you're going to love each other whole heartedly... I think that's all... Or is it?" She looked at them teasingly

"That's all she said, right?" Lucy looked at Sting for confirmation. When Sting didn't answer at the first time she tried again, this time she was a lot more nervous. "Right?"

"I wasn't listening." Sting shrugged.

'_Crap, We're dead!_' Lucy thought.

"Alright, tell me when your mission's over. I'll tell you the setting. Don't bother with the 'Let's not get a mission' 'cause I already asked Rogue-kun to get one for you. Good luck." She slammed the door closed.

People surrounded both of them and once again bombarded them with questions like,

"Who was that? She's scarier than Minerva-sama."

"Of course she would be," Sting muttered under his breath. "She's her Aunt, after all."

The guild members' eyes widened in shock. "That's Master Jiemma's sister!? How terrifying..."

"But a true man that yearns for the maiden's heart would go through anything to be with her. Fear not, my lovely maiden, for I will face all obstacles in order to be with you," Rufus declared.

"Right!" The other men in the guild agreed, "We've decided to face her and ask for her daughter's hand in marriage."

'_Great! Mr. Mysterioso (Rufus) here gave them a confidence boost_.' Lucy thought

"Then face her." Michelle replied bluntly.

"I still have a job to do. Gotta run!"

"My friend said there was an emergency. Bye!"

"Ooh. Look what time it is. Gotta go, See ya later Michelle." And with their different reasoning, they all left, all but one,and he stood still.

"As they had said the last man standing wins, shall you reward me by being my partner in a certain job, milady?" Rufus bowed, prince-like.

"No." Lucy replied without hesitation '_I don't want to be punished for being accused of the 3rd party nonsense again.'_

"Shall I have a reasonable excuse?"

'_Damn masked man...Why are you so stubborn_!'

"Because you're not the last man standing, Sting's here too. Plus, We already have a mission. Bye!" With that, she dragged Sting towards Rogue, and beside him was Yukino.

Rogue stared at Michelle suspiciously.

"Uh...Is something wrong, Rogue-san?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing. You were the one that got Lector, right?" Rogue said still not breaking his awkward stare.

"Yes. F-For..." She gulped. She wasn't going to here the end of this. "For Sting-nii," She continued.

Sting was trying his best to stifle his laughter and tease his childhood friend in front of everyone.

Luckily Rogue spoke before he could blurt anything out. "...You smell different, yet familiar."

Lucy looked at Sting, panicking. How could they miss it. Rogue can probably differentiate their scents and tell that she is Lucy.

Sting laughed. "You probably smelled wrong, Rogue. By the way, let's talk about the mission."

Rogue reluctantly nodded, but continued to stare at Michelle.

"Nice to meet you, Michelle-sama. My Name is Yukino Aguria." Yukino bowed.

Michelle nodded in acknowledgement "The pleasure is all mine... and my brother's" She added, after a thought that they should probably act like close siblings.

Her plan had also occured to Sting's mind. And since Master Jiemma was the Master of Sabertooth, this whole building probably had surveillance cameras everywhere that were connected to his Mom. With or without disguises, they have to act like lovers. Getting her message he hugged his "little sister" from behind, moved the side of her hood a little bit, enough to show her blonde hair and red rosy cheeks. Without hesitation, Sting pecked a kiss onto her cheek with a "Thank you, Mi-chi."

All the guild members who were secretly watching then blushed. Some fainted, others gasped, most squealed or cheered but the weirdest response is someone yelling "Kyaaaa! Forbidden romance!"

The person who had yelled that, came up to them in tears of joy. "Don't worry. Even if the whole world is against it, I fully support you two."

"Uh... Thanks... I guess." Lucy replied.

But Sting had more tricks up his sleeve, and it would be the perfect revenge for what she did on the train. "Thank you. My beloved Sister is quite shy so please excuse her rudeness."

"So are you two, like... a thing?" The person asked. And with that question, all interested mages had crowded around them. They were all curious to hear Sting and Michelle's answer.

"No, we aren't-" Michelle said, but her annoying "brother" had to interrupt her by placing his lips on hers. The kiss they shared was passionate and heart-warming. Sting made made the first move, but Michelle did not push him away at all. She was confused on what she should do, and in the end, she wasn't able to do anything but let him ravage her lips. It had continued until they had broke their kiss, in dire need of air.

Michelle stood there dumb-founded in what had just happened, when a thought occured to her that it was probably Sting looking for revenge. And looking at his cocky smirk and her reddened blush, he certainly got his revenge.

Revenge was definitely sweet, but would it still be as sweet as it was when the person who was taking revenge had gotten revenge taken upon themselves? Sting had known the answer, it was a complete no.

Just moments ago, while the couple was amidst their passionate kiss, Weekly Sorcerer had found the best time to barge in and take a photo. As soon as they got the photo they ran away yelling "It would be the top news in all of Fiore."

Sting sighed. This wasn't the plan at all. Oh great! Now he and a certain cloaked girl who was known as his sister, Michelle, would be the news all over Fiore. Hopefully, Jude-san would know about the truth. If he didn't, Sting should be prepared for torture. Especially since The King is his best friend.

"Kyaaaa! I am SO going to buy the next issue of Sorcerer's weekly." The person in front of them squealed, the very same person that had guessed they were into each other. And that person ran away while squealing.

Yukino giggled at the back ground. "Alyssa-sama is always like that."

"Alyssa?" Both of them looked at Yukino for more information.

"Alyssa Odelle-sama, I am happy that someone cheery is here in the guild, but... her admittance to Sabertooth is suspicious and not much is known about her. Do you not know of her, Sting-sama?" Yukino asked.

"Why would I?"

"I was thinking you would know her since you are Master's relative..."

"Sorry, Yukino-chan, but my bro here is just plain stupid. And why do you talk like that, it's weird." Michelle replied for Sting.

"Michelle." Rogue glared. He didn't like the way she was talking to his friend.

"I-I'm sorry," Yukino apologized.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? Weird's cool. Embrace the weirdness!" Michelle yelled. "But I would appreciate it if you call me Michelle, without any honorifics. As a sign of us being friends, 'kay?"

"O-Okay..." Yukino smiled.

"Guys, It's cool that you're friends and all, but we should REALLY go and talk about the mission," Sting spoke up.

"Okay. So what mission did you get Rogue-san, Yukino-chan?"

"Fro is here too!" Someone piped up.

Michelle looked for the owner of the voice and smiled when she saw it. A green exceed wearing a frog's costume who was sitting beside Lector. Michelle hugged the cute creature as soon as she saw it.

"You're so cuuuuute. What's your name?"

"Fro's name is Frosch. Fro is Rogue-kun's partner." He said

"Nice to meet you, Frosch. My Name is L- Michelle Eucliffe. I'm Sting's younger sister, and I'll be joining your team."

"Okay. Nice to meet you too, Michelle-chan."

"You can call her Mi-chan. It's a lot better than the other one," Lector said.

Michelle knew the message behind his words. Why, that exceed! But thinking about it again, she was sure she saw a little frown on Lector's face. He was probably jealous...

Michelle giggled. "Everyone, let's play?" She smiled, took the two exceeds when they agreed, and was about to run away when she felt a tug on her cloak

"...And where do you think you're going?" Sting demanded. It was as clear as glass that he was pissed off, and that he was holding back every inch of his anger from exploding.

"Play? Duh, weren't you listening, stupid Dog!" Michelle commented.

Sting's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What was that, Babe?"

A Dark aura began to surround them. Rogue and Yukino were starting to feel scared.

"Jasmine-sama's there." Yukino blurted out.

"We love each other. We aren't fighting!" The two stopped their bickering and hugged each other, but when they saw that The Demon wasn't really there, their tensed muscles relaxed.

"Yukino-chan, that wasn't a nice joke." Michelle pouted. "You just can't see how scary our Mom can be."

"Speaking of your Mom, I will gladly sell you out if we don't discuss this mission right now," Rogue threatened.

"I'm going, I'm going." Michelle slumped on Sting's lap, since there was an obvious lack of chairs near them. That girl— Alyssa— must have done that on purpose when nobody was looking.

Before she could sink deeper into her rage towards Alyssa, Rogue took the lead of the conversation. "The mission is to defeat a Dark Guild that has been stealing from the residents of Acalypha Town, the reward is 5,000,000 Jewels and will be divided equally into four..."

"Three," Lector said, "I'm sure Mi-chan and Sting-kun will merge their money anyways..."

Sting and Michelle nodded in agreement. They didn't even needed the Jewels that would be earned from the mission. They got lots of them in stacks in the bank.

"The money will be divided into three. Any questions?"

Sting raised his hand.

"And it better be something that has to do with the mission."

Sting put his hand down.

"None, good. We'll meet up on the train..." Rogue's face turned green in the mere thought of a moving vehicle, "...station tomorrow, 9 AM sharp. "

* * *

***~Koi- **Japanese Honorific usually used between lovers

Gah. School's starting again! T.T

I need to focus on my studies, so I'm really sorry if I had posted the Future Chapters late. Cause If I had a low grade, I could say bye bye to my Ipad (which is the thing I'm always using) and the internet. :'(

**_Don't forget to R&R_**

See ya,

**~Vea-chan**

**P.S. To ZerCy fans out there, **I just released a new story,** "The Black Heart". **I Don't know if it would be any good but... Read, Read, Read! :)


	6. Chapter 5: The Team

**Heyaaaa! :)**

**Happy Advanced Independence Day** to my fellow Filipinos out there.

I always love holidays, because usually it's a day where you don't need to bother waking up early to go to school, Isn't that great? It means, I don't have school tomorrow and more time for me to write the next chapters... Yay!

Sorry for the lateness! Well, It's actually not my fault, Blame my Beta-reader's brother or maybe the laptop! But NEVER my beta-reader. (Dudes, If you did, I'll make you Cry! I don't have any idea how, but I will)

Btw, Thanks a lot **DiamondAnime**-chan, working with a phone is hard, but you still finished this! Thanks a bunch. :D

Uh...I chatter a lot...Anyway, here is the next chapter :) Sent to you as soon as possible.

* * *

**The Team**

**Chapter 5**

"Sting-kun..." Lector cooed, as he pitied the unconscious Sting, who he was carrying.

"Don't worry, Lector. All he needs is a good punch in the face and kick in the gut. After that he'll be all better," Lucy said.

"Uh... W-Will Sting-sama be okay with that?" Yukino asked.

Michelle faced Yukino. "Of course he will be. My Sting-nii is really strong, you know... Pathetic-looking, especially in transportation, but still strong."

Yukino giggled. "Sting-sama and Mi-chan are so cute together."

"You think that's cute? When you see them at home, you'll-" Lector's statement was cutoff when Michelle shoved a fish into his mouth, effectively stopping his blabbering.

"Now, Now Lector..." Michelle said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a fake smile on her face.

Rogue, Yukino and Frosch looked at her suspiciously. It was obvious she did that to stop Lector from talking.

"Uh... M-Mi–chan..." Yukino stuttered.

"Hey, there's a cafe near here. Sweet! See you later, you three." With that, Michelle ran away, dragging Sting and Lector along with her.

"I-I'll come with-" Before Yukino could finish what she was saying, Rogue grabbed her arm, effectively stopped her from chasing after the other three team members.

"What's the matter, Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked.

Rogue stared at her then sighed. "I thought Sting and I already told you to not use any honorifics with our names like Michelle."

"O-Okay..." Yukino gulped then asked her question again, "What's the matter, R-Rogue...-kun."

Rogue smiled slightly. "That's a little bit better. Anyway, Michelle... She's not who she says she is. Her scent is different from Sting's."

"But Sting-sama... I mean Sting-kun and Mi-chan seem really close. Plus, Jasmine-sama said that Mi-chan is her daughter, Master Jiemma also agrees with it."

Rogue nodded. "That's why we have to know who Michelle really is."

"You mean-?"

"We're following them" Rogue took Yukino's hand and began following Michelle.

- • - • - • -

Rogue and Yukino were peering out from behind the bushes in the park. their target was sitting a few meters away from the bush.

"Sting, wake up!" Michelle kicked Sting straight in the gut, causing him to fly towards a tree.

Yukino, Rogue and Frosch paled. THAT wasn't a way to treat your older brother at all, there wasn't even an inch of respect.

"Mi-chan can be so scary..." Yukino whispered.

"Fro thinks so too."

"The F*ck?!" The hard blow of hitting against a tree woke Sting up.

Michelle looked at him. "Good, you're awake."

"Of course I am! Are you crazy?" Sting demanded.

"No. By the way, Sting." Michelle called out.

Sting ignored her and sat on the nearest bench, trying to get back the sleep he lost.

"Stiiiiiiiiing?!" Michelle tried again. This time she was continously poking him with a stick she found laying on the ground

Sting's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ne, Stiiiiiiiiiiing," Michelle whined as she shook him back and forth.

"What?" Sting asked, a little dizzy from all the shaking.

"Lector and I want ice cream."

"So?"

"Buy it for us!"

"No!"

"Cheapskate," Michelle grumbled.

"Cheapskate," Lector repeated.

"Lector, you traitor!" Sting yelled, "You like her more than me?"

"But Sting-kun... Mi-chan's going to be your future wife so it's okay, right?"

At the word wife, Sting and Lucy looked at each other and puked at the same time.

'_W-Wife?' _Yukino thought, '_Just who is Mi-chan? And weren't they siblings?'_

"Lector! Don't remind me..."

"But Mi-chan, Sting-kun, it's true! You two were the ones who even said it, right?"

Memories flowed through their minds.

"THRICE! Now I've said that bride crap thrice!" Michelle frowned.

Sting banged his head onto a tree, softly. "I still can't believe I spouted THAT even if I was still a child."

'_So they've known each other since childhood?_' Yukino thought, '_But Why doesn't Rogue-kun know her?_'

Sting continued what he was doing until he forgot what exactly he was doing and accidentally banged his head against the tree, hard.

"Ow!" Sting cried in pain as he ran around the park, as if running around would lessen the pain he had received.

"Sting-kun..." Lector chased after him.

Michelle giggled.

"You know in these kind of times, both of you look like Natsu and Happy."

That statement made Sting and Lector stop in their tracks and scream in unison, "We are not!"

"Don't compare The Great Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth to those Fairies."

Lector nodded. "Don't compare The Great Sting Eucliffe's Awesome Partner to that pathetic excuse of an exceed."

'_Like Master, Like Pet.._.' Michelle and the three other unwelcomed spectators thought.

"Yeah, Yeah... Let's go back before Rogue, Frosch and Yukino-chan get suspicious."

'We already are!' The three who were hiding in the bushes thought.

Michelle stood up and started walking when she added, "...Dog." to her statement.

Sting smirked. He pulled her on the arm, causing her to twirl around and meet him an inch away from his face. "What was that, Babe?"

It took all of Michelle's self-control to hold back her seething anger and wipe that stupid smirk off of Sting's face. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I said, let's go, DOG."

"Probably not the best thing to say, Mi-chi~ " Sting held Michelle captive inside his strong, muscular arms, preventing her from moving. Taking this chance, Sting cupped her chin and raised her head up so they were both staring into each other's eyes.

In the process of raising her head, Michelle's hood slipped off, showing her beautiful, now curled, golden locks and blue eyes as her disguise but something else added a hint to her true identity. It was the shimmering set of Celestial keys dangling from the side of her belt.

Yukino had heard news of another Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail and took time to research about her. Straight blonde hair and Brown eyes are her renowned characteristics, totally different from the person standing near her. She was about to ignore it, when she saw what Celestial Keys Michelle had. The ten remaining Zodiacs, the ones Yukino didn't have.

Looking at Rogue, it was obvious that he knew this person was suspicious too. Now that her cloak was removed, her scent—which was probably hidden before by the magical cloak—escaped.

Unable to stop his curiosity, Rogue stepped out of the bush and asked who Michelle really was.

While Sting, Michelle and Lector were shocked by Rogue's sudden appearance, Yukino took the chance to show herself, also carrying Frosch in one arm.

"Who are you really, Michelle Eucliife?" Rogue demanded.

"Uh... Rogue... This is..." Sting was cutoff when Rogue spoke again. "Don't lie, Sting. I know when you're lying."

"Oh, great," Sting sarcastically said. He looked at Michelle and they both sighed, probably deciding to give up and answer their questions.

"Fine, She's Lucy Heartfilia, A Celestial Spirit Mage from Fairy Tail, but in Sabertooth she's known as Michelle Eucliffe, a Heavenly Body Mage. Long story short, We've known each other since childhood, even before I met Rogue, and now we are forcefully engaged by our parents. Oh yeah, both Guildmasters had allowed her to join two guilds at the same time as long as she follows certain conditions," Sting explained. "Happy now?!"

"Does that mean in the future Mi-ch—no... Lucy-sama, I mean—Lu-chan and Sting-kun will end up together? Waaaaah! Congratulations, Sting-kun and Lu-chan!" Yukino smiled brightly.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess." Lucy replied. "But it's a secret from the other members of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, okay? The only ones who know are us six who are here, our parents, the Guild Masters, Minerva and the servants in our mansion."

"Not for long..."

"What do you mean, Yukino-chan?" Lucy asked.

" Weekly Sorcerer had just posted the photo and it was their best-selling issue. You two are currently the hottest and most mysterious couple in all of Fiore," Yukino pointed out, "All media is looking for your identity, Lu-chan..."

"Meh, our parents will probably use their connections in the social world to put a stop to those pointless issues." Sting suggested.

Lucy nodded reluctantly and hopefully.

Suddenly, Rogue came up to Lucy and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for doubting and spying on you, Lucy-san. I was just worried about Sting since he is usually a magnet for stupid and troublesome things."

"I know what you mean... " Lucy bobbed her head. "So... Friends?"

"I'm pretty sure I would be better as an older brother since you are engaged to my idiotic, brother-like best friend."

"Hey!" Sting protested, "Did you forgot that I'm still here, standing beside you two?"

Rogue and Lucy ignored him. "So, siblings, then?" Lucy offered a hand.

"Siblings." Rogue nodded.

Lucy smiled. "Great! From now on, we're all family here in this team. Speaking of teams... How about we form a new official team for the six of us?" Lucy suggested.

All of them quickly agreed.

"Any suggestions with the name?" Lucy asked.

"The Clumsy Mole." Sting teased, mainly to annoy Lucy and her clumsiness.

Lucy gripped her fists tightly, hoping that it wouldn't fly towards Sting's idiotic face. Taking a deep breath, she retaliated, " How about... The Stupid Koala."

"Learned Pony," Sting spat.

"Jagged Dog," Lucy spat back.

"Earsplitting Walrus."

"Smelly Mule."

Lector laughed at the squabbling pair from the background. "The Lively Chimpanzees?"

"Or The Entertaining Lobsters." Rogue joined in, clearly pissed off. "Go on. Don't let us bother you two. I'm just here... Sending a thought projection to Jasmine-sama... While you two are fighting over there."

The two blondes immediately stopped fighting and instead, just glared at each other silently.

"So, anymore suggestions?" Rogue asked.

"The Unsightly Jellyfishes?" Yukino suggested.

"Is this a game? Fro wants to play too. How about the Six Donkeys? Fro thinks it fits."

Everyone thought hard about what Frosch had said. Did they really look like donkeys a while ago so even Frosch thought it fit as the team's name?

Everyone was pulled out of their deep thought when Yukino spoke up, "I think it should have the word 'Celestial Spirit' with 'Dragon Slayer' and 'Exceed' since Lu-chan and I are Celestial spirit mages, Sting and Rogue-kun are Dragon Slayers and Frosch and Lector are Exceeds, or something cool like that."

"Yukino's right. We better take this seriously or we might end up with the name 'The Magical Cockroaches'," Rogue said.

Everyone nodded. Nobody there wanted to be called a cockroach.

"The Royal Dragon?" Sting blurted out.

Everyone stared at him.

"That's good. Only one problem, not everyone here is a Dragon Slayer or even has dragons, but nice try, nonetheless," Rogue said.

Sting smiled and was about to boast it to Lucy's face that he was so great, when he found Lucy staring into nothingness, as if she was thinking deeply.

"The Three Pillars of Death..." Lucy said, but she looked like she was out of it.

"Nice name, Blondie, but you're not expecting us to kill someone, right?"

At Sting's comment, Lucy seemed to snap back to the real world. "No... That was... Uh, Nothing... Forget about it." Lucy smiled.

Sting knew it wasn't a real smile. '_Her true smile is a lot prettier than that..._' Sting thought, but mentally smacked himself for thinking that of a Fairy. Sting sighed. Every moment he spent with Lucy, he always had this warm feeling in his heart, and... '_Snap out of it, Sting. You're more suspicious than she is right now.'_ and thanks to that thought, he rememebered that he was still suspicious in what she meant by 'The 3 Pillars of Death', but he decided to let it go.

"You're weird," Sting commented.

Lucy was about to punch the daylights out of him when he added,

"I guess that's what I like about you."

Lucy blushed. "Thanks."

"What? No... I like you too, Sting-nii?" He teased. "I kinda miss mini-blondie chasing after me. It seems weird coming from me, a person who can't fully remember his past, but I actually miss those times."

"I do too." Lucy smiled. '_Eh? Lucy, What are you saying? He's Fairy Tail's enemy,_' She thought, physically and mentally slapping herself.

Sting grinned at her. "You like me too, don't you?"

"I do NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"...uys...GUYS!" Yukino, surprisingly, yelled. "We got it."

"Got what?"

"Our new team name. It's 'The Four'... Uh... Still working on it... " Yukino said.

"Unless you're stupid, you can count from barely looking that there is SIX people here."

"And unless you weren't listening a while ago... Which you weren't. Lector and Frosch don't want to be officially part of the SIX, they said they'll be the secret weapons in case something happens," Rogue explained, "So, all in all, we'll be known as... Uh... Let's just let the other people call us what they like."

"Anyway, in this mission, Rogue-kun decided to separate us by Equal Parameters. Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence. And in this mission, you and Sting are partnered up to find the guild master, Lector and Frosch will scout for incoming danger while, Rogue-kun and I will fight the skilled ones."

"Huh?" Sting asked.

Yukino sighed. "For example, in your team. Offense and Defense is your "thing", you're great in it. But in speed and intelligence, you have a disadvantage. That's why you have Lu-chan, I mean Mi-chan, for this mission, she has advantages in those two categories, which will provide support to you, while you support her with the Offense and Defense area, thus creating a powerful two-man team."

Michelle's eyes twinkled. "Wow, Yukino-chan. You're so smart!"

"Uh... I-I'm not... Actually, you're smarter than anyone I know."

"Not at all." Lucy shook her head. "In Fairy Tail, I have a close friend, she loves reading books and she's much, much smarter than I am. Plus, I'm sure you are really smart. If you don't want to take that as a praise, take it as an insult saying you're MUCH smarter that Stingy Bee over there."

"T-Thank you..." Yukino's cheeks were slightly tinted light pink.

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled, but after remembering who she was going to be with, she groaned and stared at the ground, which looked so amusing to her right then. "I'm stuck with him again... Why can't I be with you, Yukino-chan? Do you hate me?"

"I-I don't hate you at all, Lu-chan, but... I don't want to be punished by the Great Demon Jasmine-sama..." Yukino replied.

"But—!"

"If you agree, I'll report our mission as finished a day later to Jasmine-sama so that you can have a day off before she forces you two to have your so-called date," Rogue conditioned.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "Why do you even-" Then her eyes fell upon Yukino, who was standing beside Rogue. Lucy gave him a sinister smile. "I see... I fully support- I mean, agree."

"That's it?! No yelling?" Sting cocked an eyebrow, "No... l-hate-Sting comments? No... Dog catchphrases?"

Lucy nodded. "None, unless you want me to, then I would be only too glad to do it."

Sting looked at her weirdly, and after a moment of staring, he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done to my Childhood Friend/Fiancee/Pretend Sister/Enemy/Teammate/... Wow Lucy, you have to tone down your roles in my life."

Lucy let out a loud laughter. She just couldn't stop laughing at what Sting had just said. But the last part was true. Unknowingly, both of them meant the world to each other.

Sting gave her another long stare. "Now I know you're not really Lucy. Who are you?" In one swift movement he grabbed both of her hands and pinned her against the nearest tree.

Lucy didn't stop laughing and now the others were joining her, even their almost emotionless friend, Rogue.

"Did you bang your head on the tree too hard?" Rogue let a snicker escape from him.

"Why?"

Yukino giggled at Sting's denseness, which made him look adorable. "Sting-kun is really protective of Lu-chan..."

Sting blushed and loosened his hold on Lucy's wrists. "I am NOT."

"Yeah, Yeah... And for your sake, Sting, I AM Lucy. I can prove it to you... and is it really that weird for me to laugh?"

"No... It's just when you laughed, I felt something weird inside me, so I thought you were an enemy and casted some weird spell."

Lucy blushed crimson red. _'C-Calm down Lucy...lt must be that pesky childhood crush coming in..._' She thought, as she ran and hid her blushing features behind Rogue and Yukino.

"T-T-That's not a s-spell..." Lucy explained

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"I-I-It's l-l... Sting, you're acting weird today." Lucy stuttered, and quickly changed the topic of the conversation successfully. Sting completely forgot what he was asking and spat his usual dumb comments, like now,

"You're the weird one, Blondie."

"I told you to stop calling me that! And you're blonde too." Lucy had also forgotten what they were talking about a while ago.

The four who were watching them sighed. How could they, in one second, be so close to each other and the next, they were back to their pointless bickering. Some things would never change... but if they did try, it would take lot of time.

* * *

Yukino and Rogue finally knew! Hihi...Plus, Rogue's got a crush on Yukino-chan... :3

I apologize for the OOCness and mistakes, if there are!

Well, that's that. **Don't forget to Let me know what you think, R&R!**

**_~Vea-chan_**


	7. Chapter 6: Bluenote

Wah! I missed you guys...

Sorry for posting this late. Everyone has problems... Mine just had to be time and school. You know, instead of educating me, I think school is making me more stupid...although it's just a thought. Who knows it might be true.

As an apology, please enjoy this 4 126 word chapter.

**_Disclaimer_****: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Thank you once again, **DiamondAnime**-chan for beta-reading this, and I hope your brother problems go away somehow.

* * *

**Bluenote**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Who's the team leader?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, it's The Great Sti—"

"...Who isn't Sting," Lucy added.

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid. Anyway, the leader will either be Yukino-chan or Rogue-nii. I can't be the leader since I won't be always in Sabertooth," Lucy said.

"Rogue-nii? Why do you call Rogue that when you call me as if we're the same age and with no inch of respect at all."

"That's because WE ARE the same age. And Rogue-nii looks more respectable than you."

"You just love hurting my pride, don't you?"

"Of course."

"...And I'm the one who gets punished if I tease you a little, but in reality, you're the one who's bullying me..."

"Be a man and endure the punishment for your Beloved Fiancee"

"I won't."

"...be a Man?" Lucy mocked.

"Fine. You win this round, Heartfilia," Sting grudgingly said. His pride as a man was too large to stain.

"There they go again..." Lector sighed. "We're getting more and more off topic with each minute that passes."

"Fro thinks it's their way of flirting with each other. Fro thinks the quote '_The more you hate, The more you love'_ is true between them."

"Then if it's like that, I love this Blondie, so hah! The more you love, the more you hate," Sting spat.

Yukino shook her head. "Children usually use the quote like this: 'The more you hate, the more you love'. And when you deny it, it means it's true, but when you say you love that person instead, the quote goes 'the more you love, The more you hate'. Which brings us to square one. 'The more you hate, the more you love'," Yukino explained.

"The hell? Isn't that a way of simply saying to the person targeted that you love that person, since there is no way to hate it?" Sting complained.

"Yeah. That's right, Sting-kun," Yukino smiled.

Sting groaned. "Smart peole give me the creeps."

"Because you're stupid," Lucy said.

"I am not!"

"Rogue-kun, stop them," Lector pleaded.

"No. I'll just be wasting my energy in trying to stop the unstoppable."

"But they listen to you!"

"Actually, they don't. They just glare at each other for a few minutes, while probably arguing with each other telepathically. Then, after that, it becomes noisy and verbal all over again."

"Fro thinks so too"

"I wonder how much Mi-chan and Sting-kun argue each day?" Yukino wondered. "Do you know, Lector?"

"Hm...The first one was this early morning when Mi-chan woke up early and decided to take a bath, but a half sleep-walking Sting-kun went inside the bathroom for a bath. Mi-chan yelled really loud and punched him. Sting-kun literally flew out the house... And another hole in the ceiling needs repairing..." Lector deadpanned.

"And it hurts like hell! Plus, I had to walk back to the house topless! And believe me when I say people were staring," Sting complained.

"You deserved it," Lucy retaliated.

"The heck? Who wants to get thrown out of the house semi-naked?!"

"Uh... I think we're losing the point of this conversation," Yukino said.

The exceeds nodded.

Lector continued, "The second was when we were eating, and it became a food fight mixed with real-life Hunger Games!" Lector practically screamed his brain out, "It was a game of survival. Stray spells flying everywhere, broken furniture, flying dishes of delicious food... And of course, their verbal fight. Then the third was..."

"Hold that thought. We've got company." Rogue said, as he smelled the other mages' scent. "Sting, Lucy, the master is probably up ahead. You find him, while we hold back the other mages here. Lector and Frosch, hide," He ordered.

All of them nodded and dispersed to their own jobs.

Sting and Lucy scouted the forest for umpteenth time already. It was almost nightfall and they still hadn't seen the Guild Master or found any of his scent. Sting would only be too glad to get the glory in kicking the Master's dark butt and Lucy would only be as glad as him to finish the mission as soon as possible, hoping that The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth would be less destructive than those in Fairy Tail.

Sting grumbled, "Why didn't they choose me as the leader? I mean, I am THE GREAT Sting Eucliffe, right blondie?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Lucy gulped. She just wanted to finish off this mission and get as far as possible from the forest they'd be entering in a matter of seconds.

"Uh... Sting..." Lucy subconsciously latched onto his arm.

"Finally admitting you like me, Lucy?" Sting teased.

Lucy blushed as she realized what she was doing and released her tight hold on Sting's arm. "As if! I was just... shocked, yeah that's all. Not scared at all..." Lucy laughed nervously

Sting rolled his eyes. "...Right, not scared at all, huh? So you won't mind if you, once again, stop your squishing of my poorly abused almost-numb arm?!"

Lucy glared. "Fine. I don't need you." She pulled out a certain silver key, "Open, the gate of Canis Minor, Nikola."

A little snowman-like creature appeared in Lucy's arms.

"Hey, Plue," Sting greeted.

"Plue, Plue!" Plue greeted back but before they could talk any further...

"Let's go, Plue!" With that, Lucy sashayed deeper into the forest, while hugging Plue tightly. "We're not scared at all, right, Plue? A person who is NOT scared doesn't shiver, right? And look, We're not even shivering in the slightest."

"Right... Not shivering..." Sting said, sarcastically.

Lucy ignored him and continued, "Brave people also doesn't care about this... muddy ground where there'll either be a quicksand or a zombie hand suddenly pulling your... Kyaaaaah! My feet!" Lucy cried. She hesitantly looked at her feet, that had luckily just been stuck on a tree root. "Haha, see. Not caring at all..."

"Plue... Plue..." Plue shakily nodded.

Sting tried his best to stifle his laughter but to no avail. His childhood friend was just really funny especially with that wild imagination she has. After wiping tears of joy out of his eyes, he spoke "Look, Babe. Why don't you just admit that you're scared of the dark then I'll let you latch onto me as much as you want."

Lucy took up her brave front. No matter how scared she is, her pride will never allow this jerk to win an arguement between them, no matter how petty it was. "Why would I? I'm not scared! Right, Plue?"

But before Plue can reply. A loud "Caw!" ran throughout the forest. Plue disappeared in a cloud of smoke, probably shivering back in the spirit world, while a pale Lucy pounced on Sting.

"I'm not scared...I'm not scared..." She whimpered as she buried her face into his chest, hugging Sting tightly.

Sting sighed. It was his same stuborn-headed childhood friend.

If it had been a normal day, he wouldn't have let this go and would've teased her to death, but seeing how scared his fiancee was, he decided he would be considerate and let her continue to squish his poor already-numb arm.

Lucy wasn't the best person to walk into plain darkness, but for the mission, no matter how much she hated it, she walked into it. She didn't run away, scream, complain, or faint. She mustered up all her courage and did her best, dragging her feet to their unknown destination. This was her pride, and one of the many things Sting liked about her.

He didn't know if it was love or maybe he just liked her for her good charms, but he was sure of one thing: He cared for the shivering girl in his arms right now.

Lucy had always been like this. Stubborn-headed, and once she decided on it, she would see it through till the end.

Subconsciously, Sting stroked his fingers through Lucy's blonde hair and squeezed her hand lightly for reassurance. "Shhhh... It's okay. There's nothing there. I'll be here beside you..." He cooed, and after a while he felt Lucy's muscles relax, but he continued to stroke her.

They continued walking like this while finding their target. There was a weird silence in the air surrounding them but no matter how weird it was, it felt very warm and right to the both of them. Well that is until—

"Surrender," Someone yelled.

Sting looked around and found them surrounded by the supposed-to-be Guild Master and two bodyguards.

'_Jeez! It will be a hard fight for me. I have to defeat three guys while protecting Lucy.._.' Sting was quickly hyped-up for the incoming battle. Holding Lucy tightly with one arm, he collected light into his other fist. The Guild Master, who was about to lunge at them, accidentally slipped and hit his head on a rock.

The Dark Guild Master's bodyguards, who surprisingly read Sorcerer Weekly, knew that Sting had great power that could knock his opponents out without even needing to touch them when he needed to protect his sister.

With that, they surrendered and ran away. Sting didn't feel any danger from them and decided to let it go... if only he knew that that would be something he wished he never did.

But back to the present, after tying up the knocked out Master, Sting sniffed out the other team's scent. They were also done with their job. When he appeared in their meeting place with Lucy clutching onto him, the others gave him a cocked eyebrow that clearly said _'What have you done with her?_'

Speaking of her... Lucy, who was now out of the creepy forest and out of her childlike persona, found herself hugging Sting. As soon as she remembered what happened, she accidentally punched Sting straight in the jaw due to habits, such as waking up beside a certain guy named Natsu Dragneel.

"Ow... Is that a way to thank someone who you have been squishing for the whole time in the forest?!"

"No... Sorry, it's due to waking up beside a certain uninvited Fire Dragon Slayer in my old apartment," Lucy apologized.

"He sleeps with you?" Sting demanded.

"Yeah, he sneaks in through the window every time. Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my fiancee, dammit!"

Lucy blushed. "Are you... Jealous?"

A small tinge of pink appeared on Sting's cheeks. "W-Why would I be? I am The Great Sting Eucliffe after all. I can get every girl I like..."

Lucy smirked at him. "I still think the Great Sting Eucliffe is jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Michelle pulled her hood up and ran away while sticking her tongue out at him.

"I am NOT! Hey, come back here!" He demanded.

"Catch me if you can," she taunted.

"Why you!" With no moment to spare, Sting started chasing her.

Lucy smirked and used Meteor. She quickly sped up and left behind Sting. Lucy followed her instincts and found Yukino, but before she could greet her, escapees of the Dark Guild surrounded her with those vile and lecherous look in their eyes.

Yukino was feeling scared. She was never the one to be treated with such indecency, and her teammates were always protecting her so she didn't need to worry about that stuff, but now... Rogue, Lucy and Sting were nowhere to be found. She was all alone and fearful of what they might do to her.

That was until...

"Meteor!"

A yellowish blur passed the men surrounding Yukino and all of them fell face flat to the ground. If they were regular civilans they would've been dead, but unfortunately they were the skilled mages that were smart enough to escape early. They all stood up and began to charge towards Yukino and Michelle when...

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

Their magic mixed creating a powerful blow to the opponent. All but one was lying on the ground unconscious. The said man dodged it with a devilish grin plastered on his ugly face. "It's been so long since I've fought some formidable opponents. How about we make a bet?"

"N—" Before Rogue could refuse, Sting answered, "Sure."

'_So troublesome...'_ Rogue thought, _'And it's all because of Sting's lack of rationality'_

The man chuckled throatily. "I like the way you think, kid. So about this deal of ours..." A sinister smile appeared on his face. "If you win, you can take me to the Magic Council hassle-free and in addition, I'll spill the beans they need. But when I win, I take your pretty short-haired teammate there and we have a great night, deal?"

Rogue closed his eyes, controlling his anger. '_He dares touch the innocent Yukino with his filthy hands...'_ Just thinking of it made his blood boil. '_No, Calm down Rogue...'_ He thought. But thinking on how he licks his lips in excitement, Rogue almost connected his fist with the man's face, if it weren't for Lucy.

And what she did shocked them all. She removed her cloak, showing her 'Michelle' disguise that had been damaged due to the speed of Meteor. She swayed her hips from side to side and went up to him, bending down a little giving him a full view of her cleavage. She then looked at him and licked her finger as if it were something else and asked seductively, "Are you sure you want her?"

The man continued to stare at her without any response. It was obvious he was too busy drooling over the dirty images in his mind.

When he didn't reply Lucy tried again. "Ne, Oniisama~?" Lucy couldn't believe that those failed attempts at seducing someone with Natsu on missions would someday come in handy, and appear a lot more polished than those old times.

The Man seemed to snap out of his dirty thoughts and grinned widely. "Forget about the other one, I want her for the deal." The man said.

Now, it was Sting's turn to feel his blood boiling. He understood that for Lucy, protecting Nakama was the first priority but to take it this far... Sting gripped his fist tightly. Lucy saved Yukino and prevented Rogue from emitting his dangerous shadow. If he snapped now, he would be failing her and her plan.

Sting cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. "Since you changed some part of the deal, I'll change our part too. When we give you to the Magic Council and before you do the other stuff..."

...Yeah?" The man cocked a curious eyebrow, urging Sting to continue what he was saying,

Sting smirked. "Talk."

"Huh?"

"Use that mouth of yours and spread news to anyone you come across to on how great our team kicked your sorry ass."

"Deal." The man agreed, and he quickly lunged towards Sting.

Sting's smirk widened. "Wrong move." As soon as he said that, Rogue punched him away causing him to fly a few meters back.

The man was not an only-talk kind of person, because he actually could keep up with Sting and Rogue's sync attacks. And everything he touched turned into small bits. The only reason the Twin Dragon Slayers weren't diced was because their magic that was enveloping them acted as a shield.

Lucy and Yukino watched from the sides. Their battle was commencing but something was totally wrong in that picture... They were a team and sitting on the sidelines, and being protected was not part of being a team.

Yukino knew that she wasn't the best person to fight, but she at least knew that with her and Lucy's brain they could form a great strategy against that unknown perverted man. "Mi-chan..." Yukino whispered.

Lucy looked at her. It was obvious by looking at the determination in her eyes that she wanted to fight as a team too.

"Let's make a plan."

Lucy nodded while she picked up her magical cloak that hid her scent and also served as another dimension weapon warehouse for her.

"The guy is probably a high S-rank mage. His parameters would probably be a full 5/5 and Sting and Rogue getting exhausted isn't a good thing. I think if there is any way we can render his high parameter useles... then, we might be able to win," Yukino whispered. "But how?"

A thought popped into Lucy's mind. "Would matching up to his parameters be considered as rendering it useless? Like matching his offense with someone else's offense with the equal or greater power the perverted man has."

"Yes... Do you mean...?"

"Yeah. But unfortunately it's not easy finding a guy with as much power as this big old ugly here," Lucy said.

Yukino frowned. Her teammates had always been protecting her so there must be another way that she and Lucy could help the... team... Realization dawned on Yukino. "That's it, Mi-chan! Maybe we don't need to find someone great. Rogue-kun and Sting-kun have high levels of Offense and Defense, Mi-chan you're really fast when using Meteor, and I... um..." That was one flaw. Yukino didn't know what part she could help with.

Lucy continued Yukino's statement for her, "And Yukino-chan, you're so smart! True, single-handedly, we might not be as strong as him, but together is another story. We're going to be the greatest team ever!" Lucy quietly squealed.

"But how will we be able to tell the plan to them." Yukino pointed to Rogue and Sting, who were still fighting that man.

"Hm... I would be able to call on Gemini, but their fight just attracted too many crowds. I can't use my spirits or everyone'll know it's me." Lucy frowned, "If Lector and Frosch appear right now, they won't be able to be our secret weapon anymore... Perhaps I can..." Lucy smiled. "Leave this to me, Yukino-chan, but when something goes wrong in the plan, it'll be up to you to lead us according to your own strategy." With that, Lucy activated her Meteor and flew between the man, Sting and Rogue's fight. The man tried dicing her away, but Lucy was too fast to catch. Lucy zoomed up the sky and dodged all the boulders the man was currently throwing towards her, and when the rock finally hit her, a smile was evident even under her hood while she was falling. Because she had already inconspicously told the plan to Sting and Rogue while in Meteor mode and...

"Too late... Grand Chariot!"

On the sky was the constellation of the Grand Chariot, each star sparkled until it released a powerful blast directed to the place underneath it. Sting might've not been as fast as Lucy in her Meteor, but he was fast enough to break her fall... and get punched in the face as a reward

"Ahaha... Sorry, it's a defense mechanism..." Lucy apologized, as she helped the scowling Sting stand up.

The cloud of smoke that was caused by the strong blast of Grand Chariot soon disappeared, but there was no body lying on the ground. But the magic still wasn't gone so he couldn't have escaped.

Yukino sensed the magic on the tree behind her still-ignorant teammates. The man jumped down in attempt to get Lucy. Yukino took no time at all to get Libra's key and summon her. "Open the Gate of The Heavenly Scales, Libra! Libra please remove gravity on that man there," She quickly sputtered.

Libra nodded and did her Master's order. Instead of lunging at Lucy, the man was floating up to their heads, struggling to get down to the ground where he could cause more destruction.

Sting, Rogue and Lucy finally felt the presence above them and they looked up. They saw the man floating due to Libra. Lucy evilly smiled. "How about take our victory as a team?" She proposed.

The remaining three nodded.

Yukino ordered Libra to hold tightly onto the man's gravity level. Lucy evilly smiled as she activated meteor while giving him multiple punches. Sting and Rogue did a unison raid and soon the man collapsed on Libra's anti-gravity bubble.

The crowd looked at the team's members with awe. The way they had beat the S-class mage was... in sync, and their certain parameters were too high to be human, they had beaten an infamous mage and protected the other people... Right, they almost looked like Gods... The Four Gods.

The audience watching them cheered loudly, the new legend that they had seen with their own eyes. "Four Gods!"

"H-How d-d-did you b-beat me? You were losing!" The half-conscious man asked.

Lucy smirked. "Nobody messes with my sex appeal. Maybe I'll send an image of you via Lacrima to that Demon Minerva... And she'll learn never to mess with my sex appeal too. Mwahaha, How dare she call me ugly!"

"Mi-chan...she never called you that..." Lector said, but was just ignored

"Alright, It's official. She finally went crazy." Sting sighed.

"She still hasn't gotten over that?" Yukino sweat dropped.

"Nope," Sting replied as he pointed the the currently crazy Lucy.

"Mwahaha, I want to see her piss her clothes when I send a picture of you — Who are you anyways?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have a name. But my guild mates in my past guild called me Bluenote."

"Okay thanks. And I'll send her a picture of this beaten up Bluenote guy... Wait. YOU'RE Bluenote?! From Grimoire Heart? Wow dude, seven years did this to you?" Lucy continuously asked.

"Yes, yes, and... What do you mean by that?!"

"...Nothing..." Lucy replied.

"What nothing?!" The man spat.

Rogue and Yukino watched her argue with a heavily injured man. "You know, being able to ignite anger from an already defeated man is also a skill..." Yukino said.

"Yeah, but that man is also great, he's still able to fight with her when he's THAT injured," Rogue responded.

Yukino nodded.

"Guys, come on! We have to take them to the Magic Council!" Sting yelled while holding up two ropes, one was tied to The Guild Master and one was tied to Bluenote.

"When did he...?" Rogue was confused.

Yukino slumped her shoulders in reply. She, too, was utterly confused on how Sting was able to tie the man up while he was arguing with Lucy.

'_Wait...Tie?_' Yukino thought. "Uh...S-Sting-kun, y-you couldn't possibly be planning to drag both of them like that to The Magic council..."

"That's the plan."

Yukino sweat dropped.

Lucy gave Sting a hard "Lucy Kick!" to his head. "Idiot! If you do that, The Magic Council's going to sue us for human abuse!"

"Yeah. You heard her," Bluenote backed her up.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you!" Lucy glared.

"Well, I'm not talking to you either. I was talking to... HIM. Right, Blonde guy?" Bluenote said.

"The F*ck was that kick for, Blondie?! And I am NOT called Blonde guy. I am THE GREAT St—"

"—Stupid Dog! You're blonde too!" Lucy flicked her finger to his forehead.

"Would you stop ignoring me?" Bluenote yelled... but was still ignored.

"SHUT UP!" Sting and Lucy said in unison, "We're fighting here."

"Fine... I just wanted to talk..." Bluenote pouted.

"Fro will talk to you, Bluenote-san. And don't mind Mi-chan and Sting-kun's fight. They're always like that..." Frosch flew down on Bluenote's shoulder, and beside him was Lector.

"Always?" Bluenote's eyes widened in shock.

"Every second, every day," Lector responded. "Don't worry, your ears are going to adjust after a while. And you won't be able to hear them anymore..."

"You mean my ears are going to turn deaf?"

"More or less... But it'll return back to normal after half an hour, when you can't hear them anymore." Lector sighed.

"What?!" Bluenote screamed. "Then why aren't you and your other companions deaf?"

"Yukino-chan's rose on her head protects her from the extreme noise, Rogue-kun has hidden earplugs under his messy black hair, Fro's costume protects Fro, while Lector has his vest to protect him," Frosch explained.

"Oh..." But with another thought he freaked out. "Do you have any earplugs left?" He asked hopefully.

"None, sorry Bluenote-san, but don't worry. Unconscious people aren't affected by the noise," Frosch said.

"You mean?"

Lector nodded and then yelled, "Sting-kun, Mi-chan. Bluenote-san said that you two fight like a married couple."

"What? I did no—"

But before he can defend himself. Sting and Lucy already launched deadly attacks towards him.

"Remember to bring ear plugs next time, okay Bluenote-san?" Frosch said.

After hearing Frosch last words, Bluenote fell unsconscious like the Dark Guild master beside him.

* * *

Yeah, I was wondering what happened to Bluenote after the Tenroujima arc so I thought about adding him here. It was the perfect idea *.*

Btw, Next chapter is when you'll know what happened to Team Natsu :)

**Review, Tell me what you think!**

_Please support my other story, The Dark Heart. _

_**~ Vea-chan 3**_


	8. Chapter 7: A troublesome day in FT

Hey Everyone!

I'm really, really sorry for the lateness...It's been weeks! T.T And although this might break some of your hearts, My heart is not in this story anymore...But I won't be stopping it. I'll continue and try to find inspiration again by reading StiCy fics :)

_Disclaimer_: Vea-chan does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sensei does. :)

Thanks **DiamondAnime**-chan! And go have fun at camp :)

* * *

**A Troublesome Day in Fairy Tail**

** Chapter 7**

Makarov sat in his office. He had missed everything about it... The intoxicating aroma of booze, The towering piles of complaints from the Magic Council that never stopped filling his table, and of course, the hidden stacks of his lewd Sorcerer's Weekly issues on his shelves. After the Zentopia incident, Fairy Tail's name began to regain popularity little by little, and thanks to Lucy's dad, their original guild was back to them and their debts had been paid _(In other words, Makarov had also been bribed inconspicuously)_

He was peacefully resting on his chair when...

"Maaaaasteeeeeeer!" He saw a familiar blonde-haired girl had climbed up his window.

"Lucy?" Makarov was shocked and glad to see one of his children. Although the shocked part was getting the best of him. 'How was she able to get up through the window when the office is on the third-floor of their newly re-acquired guild.'

"Yup!" She was her usual cheery self.

"Did you successfully show Saber's master how strong a Fairy is?"

"Of course. Although he didn't ask me to demonstrate my magic, he was bribed by Aunt Jasmine. And as it turns out, they have a REALLY complicated family..."

"What do you mean, Child?"

"Master Jiemma and Aunt Jasmine are siblings! Do you know what that means? If I end up with the jerk, I'll have demon relatives! Especially Minerva," Lucy almost screamed her brains out.

It took a while for Makarov to take in the information and when he did, he yelled, "Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Footsteps was heard coming nearer to his office.

"Master, are you alright?" Mira asked with worry.

"Gramps, Did your head finally exploded due to the towering paper by the Magic Council?" Natsu idioticly asked.

"Hey Gramps! Is there a problem? You're voice is ringing all over the guild," Laxus said.

"Nothing, nothing... I was just surprised by something. Continue on whatever you were doing..."

The other members reluctantly did as they were told and left. When the footsteps were getting softer, Makarov asked again... Now in a calmer tone.

"You're free not to answer if you don't feel like it, but what is Sabertooth like?"

"They're fine. You just have to look over their large pride and egos, after that, they're just as crazy as Fairy Tail is..." Lucy suddenly heard a window breaking and a terrified scream from Natsu who was probably falling out the window

"...Maybe a little more organized..." She added.

Makarov nodded understandingly.

"So how did your training with your... Uh, fiancé go?" Makarov asked.

Lucy's face turned grim. "Ah, the Perverted Dog."

"...Yes, I guess... Why won't you invite him here in Fairy Tail, since you two are..." Makarov decided not to end his sentence. Especially since Lucy's face turned grimmer by each second.

"Don't worry, Master. He probably won't come to Magnolia anytime soon..." Lucy smirked.

Makarov raised a confused eyebrow.

"You see..."

**-Flashback-**

Lucy and Sting were sitting in the train heading towards Magnolia. Yukino, Rogue and the other exceeds decided to go back to Sabertooth.

Lucy was leaning on the other side of their compartment, watching Sting puke out his soul.

But after a few moments of staring, she saw a dark blur pass right in front of her eyes. She squealed inwardly. She tried closing her eyes but she still felt the chills crawling down her spine. Not long after that her mind wandered through the '_What if's'_ And one of them was '_What if The ghosts from the forest followed me?!'_

Not being able to contain her fear any longer, she tugged Sting's vest to get his attention.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder.

"...D-Drop me off... At Fairy Tail..." Lucy stuttered.

"Why?" He asked, when the thought hit him. "You still haven't got over that scary other-worldly creatures crap, have you?" He laughed.

"I-I'm not scared!" Lucy replied, but was still shivering nonetheless.

"Of course you aren't." Sting snorted, but eventually agreed, "Fine. But if you're that scared then..." A smirk formed on his lips. "Just don't hug me too tight tonight, babe." He teased, while vomiting in the sidelines.

Lucy had had enough of his perverted teasing. Gathering all her strength in her legs, she gave him a strong Lucy-Kick and he flew out of the train... Vomit included.

** -End Flashback-**

" Ah...So you threw him overboard..." Makarov chuckled " THAT is a Fairy Tail Mage. We don't care who you are, We throw everyone and anyone overboard!"

Lucy giggled when she remembered something. " Ah! Master, here." She got a large sack out her bag. Makarov opened the sack and his eyes instantly melted. " T-T-This is..."

" My reward and Sting's is shared when in Sabertooth. We got a new team named The Four Gods, Have you heard of it? Anyway, While on the mission we passed Bluenote-san, he was a Grimoire heart ex-member. He was also there in Tenroujima and now he became a wanted Mage. We defeated him and brought him to the Magic council, Sting said since we don't need the money and we got enough already, he suggested to give it to Fairy Tail."

Makarov's eyes watered "Really? He said that?"

" Not exactly...there were a few insults here and there but I'm sure he means well. As much as he is still a cocky, arrogant, perverted, idiotic, dog-jerk!"

Makarov sweatdropped ' _Do you like him or Do you hate him?!_' He thought. " I certainly heard of The Four Gods, and you must be the Michelle Eucliffe, right? Sting's younger sister...And Known as The Goddess of speed. There were also well known issues circulating that you two are in a forbidden relationship." He laughed

" Yeah. In Sabertooth, I am known as Michelle Eucliffe and I am a skilled weapon weilder, wearing a magical cloak, I also use Heavenly Body Magic like Jellal's. While training, I realized that Urano Metria and Heavenly Body Magic's seals are the same. It also fits my Celestial Spirit Magic so in three months, I completely mastered it." Lucy explained

" Great Work. However, enough of that. Fairy Tail had turned Magnolia upside down just trying to find you! And Now you're back, Let's start the Party!" Makarov declared

Lucy smiled. She, too had terribly missed her Nakama. Fairy Tail's crazy yet fun atmosphere, the smell of booze in the air, stray spells you would just dodge due to reflex and many more. Even though she somehow liked Sabertooth, Nothing can replace Fairy Tail in her heart.

Makarov walked out of his office, silently telling her to follow him out. His office is on the third floor, and to proclaim something you got to be on the second floor where the balcony lies. Unfortunately, Second floor also meant floor where S-Class mages resided. Hopefully, Erza and Mira weren't there. Now that she thinks about it— Hopefully, no one is there.

But to her dismay, Laxus and Gildarts were there. Lucy sighed. Apparently, Lady Luck doesn't like her very much. Laxus narrowed his suspicious eyes on her while Gildarts raised an eyebrow at her new appearance.

Right. How could she forget? In the past 3 months training with Wildlife, She had grown her hair until to to her waist, she got more curvaceous compared to before (if it was even possible), and her usually skimpy clothing turned to well, non-skimpy ones. But that change isn't caused by Wildlife at all. Instead, she was forced to wear those dresses by her Aunt Jasmine while nagging her endlessly about ' Proper Lady etiquette to those who are engaged, never-ending lessons'

To sum it all up, Lucy looked every bit the Heartfilia heiress she is.

" Whoa. What happened to you?" Gildarts eyes ogled at her.

Lucy sighed. He was the same old pervert in Tenroujima. " Family issues..." She replied

Gildarts nodded reluctantly.

" Shut up you Brats!" Makarov yelled. Instantly, the noisy guild grew quiet and all eyes are on Makarov. " Someone is here to see you."

Lucy walked nearer to the edge of the Balcony where everyone can see her. " Hey, Minna!" She greeted

The mages on the first floor looked at her weirdly.

" That voice...Lucy?!" Natsu jaw-dropped on her new appearance

" What happened to you? You look like you came out of a Barbie Princess movie!" Gray said

" Bunny girl?! What happened to your Bunny girl-ness?" Gajeel asked

" Cosplay Queen isn't Cosplaying anymore." Bixlow's Babies chanted

" Love-Rival must have did that to seduce Gray-sama!" Juvia pointed accusingly

" Hello to you too, Juvia." Lucy already knew that there was no point in arguing with the Water mage. She will always be a Love-Rival in her eyes. " Anyway, I was forced into these clothes caused by certain Family issues..." She explained

The other guild members nodded in understanding. But still not accepting Lucy's new appearance.

" Lucy, What took you so long? Master told us you just went on a mission" Erza asked

" I did?"

" You did." Makarov stared at her, sending a silent message to go with the flow.

Lucy luckily caught his unspoken message. " Ah...That one, It felt more like training mission." She half-lied

" Anyway, Luce what happened to your apartment? The landlady said you just left." Natsu yelled

" Uh...That...I live in a new house now." Lucy answered. She hoped the interrogation would finish quickly so she won't need to lie to her nakama. " And I am NOT telling you where it is!" Lucy replied before her team can ask her new house location.

" Lucy-san, why did you go to Crocus the last time you were here?" Wendy asked

" You followed me?!"

" Yeah...but Natsu got stuck in the train, Wendy refused to pass the plum store, Charle stayed with Wendy, Happy got distracted by the fishes, Erza bought a cake from a renowned cake shop while I...went to find clothes somewhere." Gray laughed

' _Thank goodness, I asked for those shops to built as a condition on living with Sting' Lucy thought_

" Oh yeah, Mira was with us too." Gray added

Lucy froze and looked at Mira whose eyes were gleaming brightly. She did her best to look away but failed...Luckliy, Master yelled " Let's Celebrate for the coming home of our Nakama"

" Yeah!" The whole Fairy Tail yelled.

As soon as they yelled that, brawls broke out, Furniture was broken, Stray spells everywhere, A mug of Booze was almost on every mage's hand. Inconspicuously, Lucy crawled to Mira to avoid accidental injuries. Lucy sat down at the bar and ordered something before asking Mira " So...Did you see something interesting in Crocus?" Lucy asked

" Yes. Mercurius, Domus Flau..."

Lucy seemed to calm down with Mira's answer thinking that she didn't found out about IT. But she spoke too soon because what Mira said after that made Lucy pull Mira under the bar table.

It was..." A certain blonde couple."

" Wait. How did you even knew about that?"

" Don't underestimate a demon, Lucy..." Mira smiled innocently

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it but—Team Natsu...No, Fairy Tail might..." Lucy looked like she was about to cry

" It's okay, I understand, and I won't tell anyone on one condition."

" What?"

" Tell me what happened on your First Date!" Mira said, a little too loud.

" Oho~ What's this about a date?" A Drunk Cana peered down to them.

" Nothing! Mira's playing matchmaker again and asked what happened on a date which didn't turn out well" Lucy lied

" Oh...you should get yourself laid while you're still young, Lucy. Don't waste your youth." With those last words, Cana fell drunk on the bar table.

Lucy sighed in relief. However, that relief was soon gone when Mira asked again "What happened?"

" Eto...The D-Date..." Lucy stuttered

" The Date...?" Mira looked at her to continue

" I-It's tomorrow" Lucy whispered, hoping Mira wouldn't be able to hear it. But life was terribly unfair

" Kyaaaaaaah!" Mira squealed loudly

" Mira, what happened?" Are you okay? Is there a pervert?" The worried members bombarded her with questions

" Sorry, It's nothing..." Mira replied after she calmed down " But that's weird..."

" What's weird?" Lucy asked but before Mira can reply, a hand suddenly touched her shoulder and her heart almost jumped out of it's ribcage. " Luce." The owner of the voice called

" What, Natsu?"

" Wanna go on a mission?"

" With?"

" Team Natsu, of course. You're really weird Lucy." Happy said

" Why you—Stupid Blue Neko." Lucy glared

" Natsu! Lucy's scary." Happy hid behind him

" Sure. Let's pick one after I finish my smoothie." Lucy said

Natsu looked at her nervously, like there's something wrong.

" What's wrong Natsu?" She asked

" Uh...Erza already picked a mission for 5 mages for tomorrow. Since you weren't here, we asked Lisanna to fill up for you. So, can we go on a mission after this one?"

"Sure! Anyway, What mission are you going to do?"

Gray, who was beside Natsu sweatdropped " ...Good ol' Bodyguard duty."

" Who are you going to guard?"

" Some high-class person's son and daughter on their date." Gray explained

' _Sounds familiar.._.' Lucy thought

" You know, The Hottest couple, The Forbidden Lovers...The Eucliffe bastard from Sabertooth and his mysterious little sister. Erza looked really hyped up to meet them."

Lucy choked on the smoothie she was drinking and began coughing.

" Hey, Luce are you alright?" Natsu asked

" No! I'm going home, Bye!" ' I have to let Sting know or we're dead meat.' She thought but before she can even step a millimeter away from the guild door.

Someone asked " Where are you going, Lucy?"

" Gah! E-Erza..." Lucy laughed nervously " J-Just going h-home... It had been a long day. I'm gonna sleep."

" I see. Forgive me for holding you back. It was rude of me..."

' _Where are we going this?_' Lucy thought

" You must punch me in return." Erza continued

' _Uh...I don't think anyone would dare to punch you_.' She thought again. " Anyway, I really need to go home right now, Erza." Lucy politely said

Erza gasped and did a 90 degree bow " You must torture me for holding you back again!"

Lucy sweat dropped ' _The next thing she'll be saying is for me to kill her...I think I'll just go and don't say anything else_.'

Lucy's plan worked perfectly. She was now outside, Fairy Tail's guild. She was supposed to walk to the train station but when she saw the time, she changed her mind. It was really late and no trains were even currently available. She sighed in defeat and looked around for people that might be able to see her, when she found none. She crouched to the ground and whispered " Meteor."

Unknown to her there was a figure hiding in the dark of night. Staring at her with shock as she flew to the Night sky.

**- • - • - • -**

Lucy flew through the beautiful Fiore night sky and landed on her familiar beige mansion's balcony. She crept throught the unlocked door, hoping that Sting was already asleep, when the light suddenly flicked open.

" Who are you trying not to wake up?" Sting asked

" Uh...Lector?" Lucy answered

" I'm awake too, you know!" The exceed said

Lucy scowled " Stupid neko...Stupid owner..."

Sting wasn't in the mood to retaliate to her insulting words. After worrying about what might have happened to her...He wasn't in the mood for anything. " Do you know how worried we were? What is a 17-year-old girl gonna do all alone in the streets at night!"

" Wait...You're worried?" Lucy asked

" Of course I'm—not!" Sting denied what he said a while ago. It was true he was worried but he would never admit it to her. " Tch, Annoying Blondie." Luckily, It was the dead of night and Sting's blush was covered by the darkness.

But that didn't stop Lucy from teasing him on what she was sure she heard " Sting's worried about me..." She chanted

" I am NOT. In fact, I was just going to sleep." Sting walked to the bed and laid down. " Let's sleep, Lector."

" Okay, Sting-kun." Lector flew to the bed, beside Sting and slept.

Suddenly, she remembered the thing she rushed home for, Team Natsu's news luckily popped onto her mind " Wait, Sting. Don't sleep yet...I have something to tell you..." Lucy panicked

" Tell it in the morning, blondie." Sting replied sleepily

" But—"

" Night, Night."

" Sttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!" Lucy screamed, only to be responded by a snore.

" Stupid Sting..." Lucy grumbled to sleep.

* * *

Anyway, anyone interested to be a **beta** for this story? Since Mini-chan (DiamondAnime) is in camp for some time, I need a beta reader fwiend. Pwetty Pwease... :3

**~Vea-chan o.O**


	9. Chapter 8: Bodyguard Mission

Hello :)

I know you'll probably hate me for this but...I was supposed to update this story a day ago? yesterday? but I just kept falling asleep and forgetting...

**Btw, A BIG BIG Thank you to xxSaphireBluexx for Beta-reading this, I couldn't have done it without you! ( Wow...I sound like Dora in this.) **

**_Disclaimer_****: **I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the plot, Jasmine Eucliffe and her crazy antics.

* * *

**Bodyguard Mission**

**Chapter 8**

Team Natsu stood in front of the large, elegant, beige, Victorian designed mansion that was located in the middle of Crocus.

"Whoa..." They were all mesmerized by its beauty and massiveness.

"The Saber guy must be really rich." Gray guessed causing the others nodded in agreement.

After a few loud knocks, a servant opened the gate and let them in. The butler escorted them towards the living room where they waited for their client.

After a few minutes, nobody had even descended the staircase. The butler bowed in apology, "I am so sorry for my Masters' tardiness. You see, they slept late last night." He explained, earning a blushing and curious glance from Erza who clearly wanted to meet the couple.

"We understand," Lisanna answered for the team since Erza was too busy blushing at her wild imaginations.

The maid decided to wake them up with a light knock on their door. "Sting-sama, Michelle-sama, Please wake up. Your guests have arrived." Not long after that, the house seemed to rumble a little as if a faint earthquake passed the area, or maybe...

"Are we under attack already?" Natsu asked, already pumped up

"No." The butler replied "That was..."

Before the butler can finish speaking, the main doors where they had previously entered suddenly flew open, showing a topless and annoyed Sting Eucliffe in nothing, but his boxers. "Oi Blondie. You'll pay for tha—" The words he was supposed to be saying, flew out of his head as soon as he saw Team Natsu lounging in the couch and his previous question was replaced by a new one. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here for the bodyguard mission issued by Jasmine Eucliffe." Erza answered, completely cool on the front but on the inside, she was blushing so hard that the color of her face rivalled the color of her hair. She absolutely can't believe she met the well-known couple and she can't wait to ask TONS of questions about...Love...She blushed again at the thought.

"No way..." Sting sweated nervously as he remembered clearly what his mom said that day.

"It's true. That was what I was supposed to tell you before you so rudely slept on me!" Michelle gritted her teeth as she descended the staircase and walked towards Team Natsu, fully dressed unlike Sting.

Instantly, Team Natsu surrounded her and showered her with a bunch of questions.

"I wonder what you really look like without the cloak." Gray mused

"You smell familiarly weird" Natsu sniffed.

"Please tell me your love story!" Erza begged. She was obviously a big fan of their love team.

"Hm...you must be blonde too." Lisanna guessed.

"Do you have fish?" Happy asked.

"You two look so cute together." Wendy complimented.

"Hmph...You're just all noisy..." Charle commented.

"Uh...I would love to answer your questions but unfortunately, Onii-chan and I still have a date." Michelle latched on Sting's arm and excused herself from being bombarded with a thousand more questions and compliments.

"Onii-chan, huh? Not bad. My cute, Mi-chi~" Sting purred as he pinched her cheeks.

"L-Let go..." Michelled blushed slightly "I-It hurts..."

"Whaaaaat?" Sting smirked, pretending not to hear her as he wrapped his arms around her waist teasingly. But that was one of the moves that Sting would be regretting not far from now.

A dark aura appeared from Michelle "I said LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Michelled kneed Sting in the gut and obviously, Sting fell unconscious.

"Uh...T-That was...?" Team Natsu shivered (with the exception of Erza). She knocked out a famous and strong mage with just one hit.

Michelle smiled at them and answered, before they can even ask, "A normal love quarrel."

"I-I d-d-don't think that's normal at all..." Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Eh? Really?" She innocently asked. "It's pretty normal here."

"I-I see..."

"Damn, Blondie..." Sting's body flinched as he slowly he tried to stand up. Clue word—TRIED. Before he can even sit properly, Michelle stepped on his faced and slammed it to the tiled floor.

"A-And that?" Wendy asked, slightly scared for her own safety.

"Still a lover's quarrel."

"Ah."

"Although, I think I crushed his skull a bit...But no worries, it's just a concussion."

"..." Team Natsu sweatdropped.

Suddenly, loud trumpets sounded through the room. An extremely long red carpet rolled from the door. Servants stood on each side of the carpet beside the guards who were standing straightly.

"Who...?" Gray asked.

Michelle froze and removed her foot from Sting's face. Not wasting any time, she dragged Sting's body and dumped it on the couch where she sat down properly and remained still like the servants.

Noticing how weird the people in the mansion acted, Team Natsu followed their lead and sat down on the couches properly. Natsu and Gray, for the first time acted suitably without being threatened by Erza because for the first time, they felt a chill running to their spines and the owner wasn't even 5 meters near them. Plus, the aura right now seems much darker than Erza's.

As soon as they all sat down, a blonde, middle-aged woman walked up to them in a swift but graceful manner. The woman stared intently at Sting's unconscious topless figure before turning her eyes to Michelle's.

Michelle gulped.

"What happened?" The woman asked menacingly.

"Sting was—" Michelle strangled the noisy blue neko before he can even say something that will lead them to their deaths.

"Sting was...?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"What this blue, furry neko was saying is...Sting-nii suddenly slipped and hit the ground for some reason that I don't know at all." Michelle answered, pretending not to know anything "Right, guys?"

_'She crushed his skull! She crushed his skull! She crushed his skull!_' Team Natsu wanted to yell out but as soon as the woman's glaring eyes fell upon them, they chickened out. "Right..."

The woman snorted "Pathetic son. Anyway, you are the mages from Fairy Tail that were assigned to guard my children, are you not?"

"Yes, we are." Erza nodded "And I assume you are our client, Miss Jasmine Eucliffe?"

"I am." Jasmine replied "Now, before we talk. Michelle drag Sting out of here, and PLEASE dress him up! Also, you are not to eavesdrop under any circumstances, understand?!"

"Y-Yes!" she obeyed, leaving the room with Sting in tow.

After the doors had closed, Jasmine began to talk about their goal on the mission. "Their first location is...um..." she paused, lost in a thought. "Where would you want to go on a date?" she asked.

"What? You still haven't thought about that?!"

"Hm, I thought that they would be more comfortable with 'Modern' dating, so...how do kids your age do it?"

_'Hm...' _they thought.

"Going to the lacrima-powered amusement park?" Lisanna suggested.

"A stroll in the beach?" Wendy said.

"A brawl!" Natsu yelled.

"What kind of idiot does a brawl in a date?!" Gray bitch slapped Natsu.

"But IT IS ORIGINAL..." Jasmine said "Then again..." she looked at the mages sitting in front of her " Denied. The Grand Magic Games is near and any information about Sabertooth's strength should be confidential."

"Grand Magic Games?" Team Natsu thought out loud.

"Ah. It's a tournament to rank the strongest guilds in Fiore, every year. It started about 7 years ago and since then, Sabertooth always claimed the top. In addition, as a reward for winning, the guild that won would receive 30 million jewels." Jasmine explained.

"A chance to prove how strong Fairy Tail is...A chance on getting back for those who had bullied our Nakama. And a chance to defeat Sabertooth. Fairy Tail will definitely join this year." Erza declared.

"Don't forget. It's also a chance to get 30 million jewels!" Gray added.

Jasmine smirked at them "It seems that Sabertooth has a great competition this year...Alright, Fairy Tail. Heed my word: escape the earth, skies and seas, because to make the skies roar...the earth rumble...and the seas silent...That is Sabertooth!"

Natsu smirked back at her, "I'm all fired up."

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Guys, I think that Grand Magic Games have to wait. How about finishing the mission, first?"

The others surprisingly agreed.

"Any more suggestions?" Erza asked.

"Oh, A Dinner date!" Lisanna squealed "Good thing Mira-nee reminded me this morning. For some unknown reason, she knows what we're gonna do but then again, Mira-nee IS a demon...and Demon's have supernatural abilities..."

"Save that for later. Here's the plan. You will all stall them until I can fix up their dinner date. When the clock strikes Seven o'clock, bring them at this place in xxxxxxx street. Any questions?"

Natsu raised his hand, "Can I find out Michelle's identity?"

Jasmine smirked at him, "I think the question here is, CAN YOU remove her cloak?"

Natsu grinned, "I'm even more fired up!"

"Me, too. I will join this game." Erza cooly said but seeing her state would say otherwise. She was actually surrounded by undying determination and maybe a few hearts floating all around her.

"Let's start!"

**~_~_~_~_~ Time skip**

"Why? Why is life so cruel?" Sting sulked as he placed an arm Lucy's shoulder to avoid himself from staggering. Lucy flinched and it took every ounce of her self-control to stop him from punching Sting right in the face.

"Oh, DEAR brother of mine who gives me a heart attack as soon as I see...Why don't we just go on with the date?" Lucy muttered.

"Yes, My DEARER sister with a strength of a thousand gorillas." Sting replied in a hushed tone, he should be extremely careful, since Erza was looking at them with hearts in her eyes while following them to their first destination— A Magic shop in Crocus which was standing in front of them. Instantly, their grumpy moods lightened up, even for a little bit, knowing that they have arrived to their destination.

_'Alright, 1 down...99 more to go...' _Lucy sighed to herself. This was a day she would definitely remember. Not because it was the day when she had her first date with Sting, no...Not at all, instead it was surely because today was the day she's going to be dragged off to 100 places all in one day.

Now that she thinks about it, how did they even arrive here? Wait a minute...

~ flashback~

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Sting asked their bodyguards.

"Domus Flau!" Natsu yelled.

"The Arena!" Gray piped in.

"Mercurius!" Wendy said

"A Magic shop?" Lisanna suggested.

***Ding Ding Ding*** We've got a winner! And for that, you all get one whack on the head from Erza, enjoy! After all that whacking, Erza did a 90 degree bow towards Sting and Michelle, "You may go wherever you want. Please don't mind us."

'_If only it was that easy...'_ Lucy sighed as she pitifully took Sting's hand to their destination.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It's short. I'm sorry T.T

I was too lazy to type the remaining parts of the story. Well, Lazy and Busy since I still have exams to fight.

But don't worry, cause I'm once again loving this story. I have motivation to Write! (...But not to study. Oh how would my parents react after they see my pitiful scores...)

**~Vea-chan o.O**


	10. Chapter 9: Date Part 1

**Hey Guys :) **

I'm back from the dead, by dead— I meant exams. Wah! I'm so lucky consecutive 1 week and 3 days without classes, what could a lazy student like me ever ask for?

Btw, Thanks **xxSaphireBluexx**-chan for correcting my mistakes, you made my grammar 10x better than before :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does but the crazy hag—er, Aunt Jasmine is mine.

* * *

**Date Part 1**

**Chapter 9**

Sting and Lucy, still disguised, entered one of the best magic shops in all of Crocus. Everything that a mage can ever ask for can be found in this certain shop

From ancient spell books to magic items, everything can be bought there. And of course, Celestial Spirit keys—the main reason they went to the magic shop to buy a gift for Michelle/Lucy for their first date. Needless to say, the rare platinum key was the apple of Michelle's eye.

"Hey, Sting!" Michelle tugged at his clothes with that excited gleam in her eyes.

Sting sighed knowing that this would happen. It would be better for them to get this over with since they still have at least 50 places to go and it was already noon. "Show me the Platinum Celestial key," he said to the owner of the magic shop.

The cashier nodded as he picked it up and then showed it to his disguised customers (Sting and Lucy) "This is the Gate of the Heavens, Odette. It is an extremely rare key so the price is a bit high."

"How much?" Michelled demanded without hesitation.

"O-Oi..." Sting tried to stop her but to no success.

"Is that how rich people buy things? So Fast..." Lisanna said from the sidelines.

"100,000 Jewels, Miss."

"No w—" Sting was about to reply, until Michelle gave him an intensely cute, pleading puppy dog eyes that only Sting can see from under her cloak hood.

Sting smirked at her, "Are you sure you want to show that face to me? Given, I might eat you."

The others in the room blushed.

"S-Stupid..." Michelle stuttered " I-I just w-want t-the k-k-key..."

Sting looked at her expectantly. They had a deal about these things and this was the time those troublesome deals came up.

Michelle, knowing the drill, muttered, "Fine."

"Excuse me dear customers, how would you like to pay? Ca—" Before the cashier can even finish what he was saying, Sting threw a bundle of 100,000 Jewels to him, effectively shutting him up...literally, since the Jewels had hit his face head-on.

After getting over the quick excruciating pain of being hit right on the face, the man handed them the Celestial key. Michelle was about to snatch it away but Sting hadalready beaten her to it.

"The Deal?" he reminded her.

"Deal?" Team Natsu looked at their clients curiously.

"What do you want?" Michelle sighed in defeat. He had bought her the key she wanted; now it was her turn to fulfill her end of the deal.

Sting came near her giving her a serious look, not the usual goofy Sting, but this look made Michelle's heart beat faster. The little distance they had from each other didn't help one bit. Instead it made her heart beat wilder than before**. **And if that wasn't enough, then what help would 'Sting whispering inappropriate things in her ear' wouldn't**. **Michelle looked like a tomato, her face was dyed red all-over.

"Erza-san, what are they doing?" Wendy asked innocently, "And what does make...love...mean?"

That was it, Erza's limit. After what Wendy had said to her, Erza fainted on the magic shop's floor lying in a pool of nosebleed blood. Wendy then turned to Lisanna, asking the same question causing her face to turn beet red.

_'How could they do that when there are dragon slayer kids in here?!_' Lisanna thought. Yes, kids. Wendy and Natsu. Natsu was as young as Wendy when it came to these things. Without a second to spare, Lisanna had pulled Wendy and Natsu out of the shop to find a crowded and noisy place so the two kids wouldn't hear whatever the couplewas saying. But thinking about it, it felt like she forgot something...Gray! She had left Gray there all alone with the two. One could only hope he didn't decide to do something idiotic like stripping...

"So Mi-chi, you'll do it?" Sting challenged after telling her the deal.

The blushing Michelle, shook her head, "No way!"

"I see." Sting faced the man on the cashier, "Sir, I would like to return this k—"

"No, wait. I'll...do it,"she said hesitantly. As much as she wanted to punch Sting's face for his condition, she wanted—no, needed that key. It was extremely crucial that she gets the key. It's one of a kind, she probably won't get another chance to see one, much less own one.

Sting gave her a taunting smirk that she had known ever since they were young, "Do it."

Michelle blushed. She wanted to hide but she also wanted the key. She guessed she had no choice. 'Come_ on, Lucy...For the KEY! You can punch Sting as much as you want when you get it. Do it_.' she thought.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath before saying " I-I — Can't I just ask Gemini to do this for me?" Michelle huffed.

"Nope," Sting denied**.** "You better do it, Mi-chi~ I could return the keys anytime now..."

Michelle glared at him.

"That won't do Mi-chi..." Sting taunted.

Michelle sighed in defeat as she tried to say the words she normally wouldn't be caught dead saying**.** "I...Love...You...Sting-nii, nyaa~," Michelle blushed.

The words flowed out of her mouth like she wanted to say it, not because she was forced to. Her heart was still beating wildly. There must be something wrong with her...there must be.

"I love you too, Neko-chan," Sting kissed her forehead lightly.

"W-What are y-you...~nyaa" she stuttered.

"Shhhh...Your friends are still watching us you know," Sting whispered. "You do know what would happen if they don't believe that we're dating."

"F-Fine...nyaa~" she replied as she caught the key thatSting threw at her. She looked to where her friends were standing—supposed to be standing, but they weren't there anymore. Erza collapsed on the floor, Lisanna, Wendy and Natsu were missing, the only one left is Gray and he was gaping at them.

Sting said, "Friends, but it's more or less friend, singular."

She doubtedthat Sting wouldn't have heard when the others left and when Erza collapse, he was a Dragon slayer for crying out loud. Perhaps he said that because he was...Michelle looked at Sting whose cheeks were slightly red; he was as embarrassedas she was. What a shock!

"What are you looking at? You know the rest of the deal, Neko-chan." Sting barked, but Michelle is pretty sure he was just doing it so he won't get caught red-handed in being embarrassed, typical Sting.

"Yes, Nyaa~" Michelle replied while fiddling with her keys. That was their deal, he would buy her the key, but in turn she had to say the word 'I love you, Sting-nii', and add nyaa~ at the end whenever she spoke for the rest of the day.

"Wait. That was it?" Gray asked, confused. "What about the make...love...thing that Wendy was saying when she accidentally heard you two?"

"Huh?" Sting and Michelle looked at him as if he had grown a second head. When it hit her. " Sting was probably saying—"

"Nooooooooope, Keep it to yourselves. I don't want to hear those things!" Gray covered her ears and ran around the shop...nude. Wait, when did he even…?

"Gray, your clothes! Nyaa~" Lucy yelled, making him stop in his tracks, in front of an innocent child who gave him a silent and awkward stare before running to her Mommy, crying about Godzilla or something.

Sting face-plamed himself, "Cover yourself before you make another kid cry, stripper."

"With what?" Gray demanded.

Sting turned to the owner of the shop, "You sell permanent pants here?"

Michelle hit Sting on the head, "What are you saying? There's no way there's some kind of permane—"

"We do," the man said, earning a shocked expression from Michelle, Sting and Gray. Sting was just kidding when he asked**. **He never expected them to sell such a thing. Michelle happy since that meant never seeing Gray remove his pants anymore. Gray was just...satisfied? but there was an air of being boastful around him. Michelle bets he can't wait to brag his permanent pants to Lyon who had the same case of stripping habits with him.

"Perfect. Give me one." Gray told the man. The man scurried off to get Gray's order, leaving the three conscious mages in silence.

"Wait...I thought you were a Heavenly Body Mage like Jellal."

"Yes, I am, nyaa~" Michelle replied coolly.

"Wait, how did you know about Jellal?" Gray asked, clearly suspicious.

"I...um...Jellal Fernandes-san was the former Council member who was posing as Siegrain-san, right? The one who fired Etherion? It made a great commotion in Fiore. Nyaa~" Michelle lied. She can't tell him that she knew about him because she was there with them in the Tower of Heaven.

"...right. Still, what's the key for?" Gray asked again, trying to break the ice but it seemed like all he was asking was things that shouldn't be known.

"Nothing, My Lil Sis just loves to collect them as designs." Sting stepped in, seeing how hard it was for Lucy to lie to her teammates.

"Oh man, Lucy's gonna flip when she finds out that the remaining Celestial Keys had been used as a collection," Natsu said, clearly he was back from wherever he was from.

Behind him, panting in exhaustion was Wendy and Lisanna. "Lucy-san will be really jealous," Wendy stated.

"Yeah. We should buy her a key too." Erza said, slowly standing up from the pool of blood like a Zombie in World War Z, which may I say is terrifyingly brilliant. But the thought is in the back of Michelle's mind was that she was getting two keys at once. How awesome is that?

"Do you have any more Celestial Keys?" Erza asked the man, who had just returned from fishing out Gray's new permanent pants which cannot be removed, unless Gray is going to change his clothes or is going to do some excreting...there's a microchip in there that connects the pants to Gray's brain, creepy.

"Yes, which one?" The man asked, pointing to the transparent glass table case where the keys were placed.

"Hm, what does this silver key do?" Erza asked.

Michelle can't stop grinning. Two keys at once, it would be perfect! It took everything in her not to jump up in joy telling everyone that she was Lucy and beg for the key from her teammates. But she had to stop or Aunt Jasmine would murder her.

"Calm down, blondie." Sting whispered, only loud enough for the both of them to hear. "How about trying the key I gave you while they do what they're doing?"

Michelle's eyes gleamed, ignoring the fact that Sting called her blondie andforgetting the other fact that their bodyguards are still there. "Open the gate of Heavens, Odette! Nyaa~"

Smoke appeared but there was no celestial being that appeared. In place of the supposed creature was a floating note.

Michelle began to read it.

_"Dear Owner,_

_My Name is Odette. You should feel honored because you're my very first master! I am finally allowed to have one after all those years of__waiting, so you better not disappoint me. By the way, I am Free to be called from...hm...I'll just come out when you REALLY need me, until then don't call me._

_If you need to know more about the perfect me, I guess I HAVE to tell you. Here's my Personal Info:_

_Name: Odette_

_Appearance: THE PRETTIEST BEING YOU'LL EVER SEE._

_Describe myself: Adorable, Beautiful, Charming, Darling, Exciting, Fabulous, Great, Happy, Idol, Juvenile, Keen, Lovely, Majestic, Notable, Outstanding, Pretty, Quick, Royal, Stupendous, Terrific, Unique, Virtuous, Wise, Young, Zealous_

_Powers: You guess..._

_Blood type: Z_

_Address: Celestial Spirit world_

_Contact info: USE THE KEY, Idiot._

_Hobbies: Music, Dancing, Painting, Fashion, Shopping, Experiment, Gossiping with Aqua-chan, Chatting, Tea, Rock music, Singing, Acting, Playing, Watching, Torturing Taurus, Breathing..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Love,_

_Odette_

_PS. Don't bother me cause I'm visiting Aquarius-chan today. By today, I mean—3 months in human time. Goodbye._

"W-What...?" Michelle sputtered

"That's some conceited Spirit of yours..." Sting commented, in a low volume.

"N-No...that's fine. Nyaa~ " Michelle replied '_Curse you, Sting. You made me say all those things and demanding spirit who isn't even here is what I get? I'll kill you.'_

"Fine? Then what are you sputtering there for?" He asked, unaware of Lucy's inward cursing.

Michelle pointed to the the PS part of the letter. "Aquarius-chan! Sting, she's Aquarius' friend! She might even be a lot scarier than Aquarius herself. My life is over. Nyaa~" she whispered back to Sting "I hate this nyaa thing, nyaa~"

"Hey, I thought you weren't a Celestial Mage?" Gray asked.

"Uh...Yes, I'm not. That's why a note appeared saying I shouldn't use the key unless I'm a Celestial mage but that doesn't stop me from collecting it though, nyaa~." Michelle lied again. For the sake of the secret.

"Oh, let's go then. You still have 50 more places to go."

Sting and Michelle let out a groan in unison. Would this torturous date ever come to an end? Nyaa~

* * *

Man, I love Odette. I already have a background story for her! I'm so excited. :)

Btw, _Please support my new facebook page:_ **O.O Venusstar O.o** or if you want the link, it's in my profile.

_A place where you can read unposted stories and draft chapters. Previews, Sneak-peeks and news of latest stories or updates. Random Anime artworks and craziness included. Beware of Extreme Flooding...Not :p_

**Love and Support, Peace and Out.**

**~Vea-chan o.O**


End file.
